Blinded Love
by Life-ofCrime
Summary: Brennan finds out that Sully was killed by a mysterious woman. With Booth always by her side they unlock the truth behind Sully's death.
1. Emotional Connection

**_I don't own Bones. _This is my first B&B fanfic so I hope you like it, reviews are always loved.**

_Chapter 1. Emotional Connection  
_

* * *

The sky formed a blue scar across the large masses of the waters. The seagulls would cry from the soft and harsh winds seeking prey, while there stood an abandoned ship. The ship was wrecked very badly with a hint of a crash made in the interior. The sun shined brightly, and the waves just splashed against the border of the boat. Inside the boat was a dead man.

When they got to the crime scene, Brennan stopped and saw the exact spot where her and Sully had made love and he wanted her to go with him. She shook her head, and she could feel her heart ache. She knew something wasn't right. It seemed like the whole world had stopped, she heard mumbles and when she looked up it seemed like everyone in sight moving slowly. She reached out for her partner, when she did it seemed like he sensed that something was wrong.

"Bones," he said, "you know we don't have all day out here in the sun right now." he looked the other way assuming she was following him. "It doesn't even seem like a sailor would be killed out here in the hot blazing sun, filled with birds around you, does it?" he asked, looking behind him; finding her a few feet way.

She shook her head trying to wash out the thought of what just happened a moment before, but _'could it be?'_

"Bones?" Booth said waving his hands in her face trying to get her attention. "hello? Are you there?"

She seemed to drag herself out of her daydream, when she did she looked at him feeling aggravated, and distressed. "Get your hands away from my face, Booth." she said walking closer to the boat.

He followed being agitated as well, "Bones, now, they searched this boat about a dozen times and found nothing on that ship, there are only a few cans of beer and lots of food." He looked at her and saw her put her head down with distress. "The man must of had a long journey to get here." He suddenly realized, why she had been in the way that she was in it was because of Sully. "Bones?" he said stopping, he looked at her with comfort. He raised his hand and put it on her chin, "how about I handle this one; you can go home and some rest."

She looked at him, and hugged him quickly.

"It's alright Bones." he said closing his eyes, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth," said one of the officers. "you can see the body in it's location over here."

"Alright just one sec," Booth said stepping on a stair on a ladder of the boat. "are you sure you want to continue?" he asked as they locked their gazes upon each other, with loads of passion formed in their eyes.

She held her breath and hesitated for the worst, "Yeah, I can do this Booth, if my calculations are correct I am positive I can handle it." Her voice was strong, but her heart was weak. She smiled, with emerging tears in her eyes.

"Alright, you have my shoulder if you feel-"

"I know Booth." she said trying to get on the boat. "I am alright."

They both smiled, as the same officer led the way to the body.

"A man and his son found this body out here this morning," said the officer out loud. "we are still wondering how the ship got here." when he turned his back Booth laughed quietly.

"Well duh, the ship washed up here by the sea," Booth said laughing, hoping that Brennan would join him. But when she did, it seemed as if his world lit up.

She joined his laughter with a comment. "In some respected studies, Booth there is with a logical thinking that relates the moon to the wave currents," she pointed out to the sea, "recent studies suggest that there is a force strong enough that makes the moons work together with their planets." she finished to find herself farther away from Booth. She sighed with much anger and ran to her partner's side.

"Did you hear me Booth?" she asked impatiently and a little snippy. After all she hated to be ignored.

"Yeah, yeah Bones, I get it, I heard you loud and clear." he said ignoring her just a little, but deeply he knew it was interesting.

She felt him wonder a little, "What is wrong with you all of a sudden Booth?" she asked walking in front of him. Her hands were now on her hips and she felt an urge to argue with him.

He looked at her and sighed. "Nothing is wrong Bones; can we just go and see the body?" There was one thing on his mind that made him aware of what was wrong with his coarse actions. He was afraid that it would be Sully, he closed his eyes as Brennan eyed him slightly.

"You know I hate psychology, but I think you are scared about something Booth," she put her hand on his shoulder. "what is bothering you?" she asked.

He didn't want to tell her the truth about what was going on in his head; he looked up at her and said calmly. "I just don't feel to happy right now Bones, that's all." He slid right past her and walked to the officer that was going to take them to the crime scene.

She felt sad, with a little anger, "Alright Booth." she said raising her brow in an annoyed manner. She followed him and they both saw just how gruesome the body was.

"It looks if the body was just behind the wheel when he died, he must of been shot returning home to someone he loved." He walked a few feet away and turned around again. "I will let you two get to work on the body now."

"Alright thanks chief." Booth said waving his hand to him with a sarcastic look driven off his face.

"Well your nice to him," Brennan said rolling her eyes, she bent over and examined the body in front of her.

She looked at the features of the body, and sighed. She thought again of what the officer had said just a few moments ago, 'The man must of been in a hurry to sail home to return to someone he had loved.' With her mind wondering and her heart in a thud she shed one tear from her eyes. She almost wanted to stand up and want to be in the support of her best friend beside her.

"Bones?" Booth said trying to get her attention, he patted her back, but she didn't budge. Watching her, he saw a letter in the man's pocket. "are you alright?" he said hoping that she wouldn't find the letter.

"Yeah," she said not looking at him, but listening with her passion for needing him next to her.

"You want a quick break?" he asked still rubbing her back slightly.

When she looked up to him; his world seemed to get lighter. Closing her eyes, he saw a few tears streaming off her face, when seeing her in this kind of pain, his heart had been torn out of his chest.

"I can do this Booth." she said kneeling down next to the body. She shook her emotions away like nothing had happened. "The victim is male," she worried now, "mid thirties." she paused and searched for more remains. "Looks as if he had been killed by a blow to the head, his back seems to be broken, might of been from the back of the boat." she paused and could feel the tears coming up, when she inhaled slowly, she needed to stand up, when she did she felt dizzy. She looked at Booth and saw his smile on his face. She didn't want to cry on his shoulder; but she smiled. "Now the body can go to the Jeffersonian."

"Alright, Bones," he said watching her walk away to the ladder. She started to climb back down, slowly made her way to the truck. He crouched down and looked at the body. Booth hesitated, when trying to take the letter from the victim, which knowing Brennan the way he did, she would yell at him for touching the remains. He rolled his eyes, and carefully took the letter out of the pocket, seeing that it said 'Temperance' on it. He took in an uneasy sigh and stood up, when seeing every FBI agent staring at him, he got a little angry. "You heard the lady, go now, get the body loaded we don't have all day now."

Booth stood up and slowly went to a corner of the boat, when doing so he opened the letter, and began to read the print.

"Tempe, I know you think that we had gone our separate ways and all. I understand that in your heart you may change your mind, I am coming for you, and lets make it last forever.  
I love you Tempe.  
I'm coming for you,  
Sully."

Booth felt himself becoming impatient about to find the killer, in frustration he kicked the wall of the boat.

With everyone still looking at him, he glared at them all. "What do you people want? Get to work." he demanded.

Knowing how Bones would react, it would be hard on him, knowing her the way he did she would get upset over this whole investigation.

"Booth!" Brennan called coming toward him, "are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah Bones!" He tossed the letter into his pocket and ran to Brennan. "coming."

When he got down from the ladder, their eyes met, with a powerful look in their eyes. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth together began this day's murder investigation.

* * *


	2. Grab My Hand

_  
**Chapter 2.** Grab my Hand**  
**_

* * *

As the body lied on the examining table, distorted and broken, the team began to work on identifying him.

* * *

"Well the body seems to be broken, like Dr. Brennan said," Cam said, walking closer to the body itself. She put her gloves on, and carefully touched the remaining tissue with her index finger. "looks like bullet made a dash around here." she said pointing to the head.

"Well, if that is true Cam, there must be some broken fractures on the skull." Brennan said still feeling saddened by the whole thing. "Hodgins," she said looking up to him, "I need you to examine the bugs that were left from the tissue." she said carefully going down the stairs.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Hodgins said with his slide of the bugs collected from the flesh.

"What do you want me to do, Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked waiting for an instruction.

Brennan turned around, she looked at Zack that was waiting patiently for an answer. "You can clean the bones." she smiled and began to walk into her office.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Zack said turning around, he saw Cam and Angela laughing. "What?" he asked sarcastically.

Hodgins eyed him with a slight laughter in his eyes. "You didn't have to ask her you know Zack, she just lets you do what you do best." Angela looked at him, as if she were saying your wrong. "Alright, she does give instructions on what we can do alright but, ah, forget it." he said, he began to walk to his station; leaving the others behind. Zack looked at the girls, grabbed the skull, and quickly followed Hodgins.

"Yeah." said Cam slightly and gently removing some of the remaining flesh from the victim. She stopped for a minute and looked at Angela, "you think you can identify the victim?" she asked patiently, she looked back down at the body. "The skull is being cleaned by Zack, but when he is done I think the reconstruction can be easier." she said finishing up.

"I can do that," Angela said studying the way Brennan was before. "hey Cam, did you think Brennan was acting a little strange?" she asked with the clipboard in her embrace.

Cam looked up, trying to remember if she was acting strange a few moments ago. "Yes, she did seem a little emotional."

Angela felt distressed, "I am going to talk with her, have Zack get me when the skull is ready."

Cam nodded, as Angela went down the stairs into her best friend's office.  


* * *

  
There she was, almost in tears; she sat alone in her office waiting for identification on the dead man. She feared it was going to be Sully, some water left from her eyes would fall soon, so she brushed them slightly and put one hand on her chin. '_I wish Booth was here, he'll make me feel better.' she laughed softly and closed her eyes. She thought of all the beautiful moments with Sully, _

_Sully, the way he kissed, the way he made love, and the way his voice would slow my thoughts.' Then, she thought of Booth. _

_ Booth, he was so kind and passionate, he protected me when I was in danger, he rescued me dozens of times, he calmed me down when I was crying; and he understands who I am.'_ She opened her eyes to see Angela staring right at her, not too far away.

"What is it Bren?" Angela asked walking closer to her, she grabbed a chair and sat in it still looking at her with concern.

Brennan looked at her with a blank expression. "Nothing is wrong with me Ange." she said looking down at her desk.

Angela quickly put her hand fiercely down at the work that Brennan had been looking at. "Bren, I am your best friend, and I can sense that something is wrong. I really think you should talk about it." she said lacking confidence.

Brennan looked up with discontentment that had driven off her face; her eyes seemed to glare. "Nothing is-"

"There is something wrong Bren." she said trying to be calm, she almost sounded dramatic. "Just tell me."

She knew she hated psychology but her friend was right. She sighed angrily and also saddened by her different actions, then she looked at Angela feeling calm. "Alright I will." she sounded sarcastic, but it was only driven by her simple curiosity. "Do you remember Sully?" she paused and knew that Angela would soon jump to conclusions.

"Yeah." she said confused as her mind wondered within her own mindless thoughts, they just unfolded.

A tear fell down Brennan's cheek, "When we broke up, we didn't break up because we fought all the time."

Angela was paying close attention as she witnessed just how emotional Brennan could really be.

"He wanted me to go with him, but I stayed because of you guys." she knew she had to stop, because Zack was close to the door.

"Because you needed us?" she asked warmly.

She looked at her and nodded, and then looked down to her work.

"The skull is ready Angela." Zack said being patient.

Angela looked at Brennan and then Zack, "Alright Zack, I'll be there in a minute." she said smiling.

Zack nodded and took off into the interior of the Jeffersonian.

"Sweetie, everything is going alright." she said rubbing her back, but she didn't seem to look back at Angela.

"No, it won't Angela, because I think it _is_ Sully." she said finally looking deeply into her best friends wild eyes.

"Sweetie, it might not be alright, but you may think differently about things later. Besides don't jump to conclusions."

Brennan laughed, and saw a smile of Angela's face.

As Angela left, Booth came into the room with his heart higher then his head.

"Hey Bones, is everything alright?" he asked calmly.

She looked at him with passion in his eyes. Her eyes never left his, he began to sit down on the couch. He gently knelt down and smiled.

"I guess so." _'Now that your here. Again like always your here to calm me down.'_ she thought. She whipped some of the remaining tears from her eyes, and put his finger gently on her chin.

They locked gazes, when they did, a spark seemed to fly into their hearts. Her heart thumbed loudly, as his wanted to make a move. But their friendship and partnership was too valuable to him.

"Bones, your going to be alright, I know you will be." he saw her smile under the heart pounding passion in her eyes.

"How do you know that Booth?" she asked gently in a mumble.

"Because I know you Bones, you're strong, and nothing is going to destroy who you are." he stopped and looked back at her with a promise. "You have come a long way, your journey as everything in the center of your heart."

Her emotions ran wild inside of her; like a cheering crowed. She felt him touch her leg, and she couldn't seem to control her actions, she looked deeper and smiled more brightly then before. By that time she was eager to kiss him there, not caring if one of their friends were watching with complete shock. But her friendship was more valuable to her. She looked at him, as he looked at her. When she spoke, Booth was at the edge of loving her more.

"Why do you care so much about me Booth?" she asked.

He almost looked at her shocked she had asked, "Because you are my partner." he smiled thinking, _'some day more then that I hope. I love you Bones, you have to understand just how much I do love you.'_ By this moment he longed to kiss her.

"Yeah, I know Booth." she said in a flirty kind of way. "You care about me because you're my best friend, and my partner." she smiled as she still looked into his eyes without blinking.

Booth nodded, as they both began to talk about the dead sailor on the ship.  


* * *

Angela carefully and skillfully put together most of the order in which the skull would be fixated on the computer. She held her breath, as the final sketch was done. It was a bit of a shock to her but nothing different. She just hoped her best friend would be alright.

Her sketch was in her embrace, as she went down the hall to show her friends, that the victim was indeed, Agent Sullivan.


	3. Part of my Heart

_Chapter 3 - Part of my Heart_

* * *

"Alright I have identified the victim," Angela said coming by Cam's side.

Cam looked up, to see Angela not looking very happy. "You did? Who is he Angela?" she asked removing her gloves from her hands.

Angela felt slightly disappointed in the way Cam was looking at her, "I have a model sketch on my computer."  


* * *

Cam, Zack, and Jack had stopped what they were doing, and followed Angela. They followed her into the viewing room, and quietly waited for her to show the victim.

She knew that her best friend would be upset, or maybe fine with it. But knowing just who she was she wasn't too sure to make of Brennan. Her emotions affected her in a way of sorrow and a deep sudden of compassion of what chaos would make of this sketch.

"Here we go." she said pressing some buttons on her remote and then finally the image came to life.

Everyone seemed to recognize the man, with complete shock, Cam and the others gasped.

"Oh my god." said Cam.

"Wow." said Hodgins.

"What are we going to show Dr. Brennan?" asked Zack watching the others.

"Show me what?" she asked not paying any attention to the viewing.

Brennan and Booth walked into the room, as Angela quickly shut off her project.

"Who is it Angela?" Booth asked putting his hands on his hips.

She shrugged, as the others looked more helpless then she did. "I couldn't fix it all together."

Brennan looked at her with disbelief, "What?" she said avoiding sarcasm.

"Bones, not so rude now." he said in a quietly.

She looked at him coldly. "I can tell when they are lying!" she said whispering back to him.

"Umm, we can hear you Dr. Brennan." Zack said putting his hands to his side.

She looked at her friends with discontentment. "Who is he?"

Everyone looked down, but Hodgins.

"Hodgins?" she asked raising a brow. "can you tell me?"

First glimpse made his heart skip a beat, by telling Booth was the only one that was less intimidated by Brennan.

"Alright squints," he said trying to be kind, but hopefully avoiding being cocky. "if you don't tell us then I will have to shoot something." he said touching his gun.

"Booth!" she said angrily. She turned back to her friends again. "Angela, please tell me." her eyes never left her best friend's.

Locked eye contact made the room almost an unbearable sight. They all held their breaths, as Angela took in a deep and unruly sigh and hit the button.  


* * *

  
One by one, the skin and muscle tissue began to make its way across the temples of the devisal sketch. Brennan's heart ached and began to draw blood, in a sign of knowing just who she thought it was.

Brown hair, brown eyes, that cute blow of hair from side to side, his handsome smile staring at her, the way he kissed, the way he made love to her, the way he would talk to her, and the way their lips met for the first time. It all came back to her, drawing her face away from the picture, as a few puddles came off her eyes.

She knew it would be hard to let go to someone like that again. She sighed, as her friends watched her with an open heart. She felt Booth's hand on her shoulder, mumbles from voices, the echoes from the Jeffersonian, and the cries from her tender heart.

"Sweetie, I-I am sorry." Angela said trying to come near her.

Brennan looked at them and started to walk sadly to her office.

She looked at her willing to go after her; Booth stopped her in her tracks.

Booth looked at Angela with a sad smile. "I'll go after her." he said gently.

She smiled and started to cry uneasily, when she did Hodgins came close to her side to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as Booth turned around and went to talk to Bones.

He made his way past many students, but when he finally saw Brennan's office; he saw that she was sitting at her desk turning away from the world. He took in a deep sigh, feeling like a gentleman, he walked in holding his heart on his sleeve.

"Hey Bones," Booth said quietly walking to her desk. "are you alright?" 'I don't like it when you're upset, I'd admit it now, and I hate it when you are. Come on Bones, I love you.' He looked at her, without her saying a word, she got up from the desk and went up to him with a sob.

"I just don't understand Booth." she said not looking at him. She blinked, and turned to him.

As their eyes played with the passion that always had lingered in their hearts; it was finally coming clear.

"What don't you understand?" he asked with such compassion.

Her teary and sparkling eyes said it all in one glance. "All humans should find someone that they can love, and be loved and I just don't understand why I cannot -" she stopped, and looked at Booth; their eyes met, and a few more tears fell down Brennan's cheek.

He whipped her tears away, as she smiled. "Every thing is going to be alright Bones."

"I know." she said speechless. 'Again because your here.'

He was nervous now, he knew he had to show her this letter sooner or later; so, with a sigh that felt uneasy he did just that.

"Bones, before you yell at me, I need to show you this."

The evidence contained a crumbled piece of paper; he then hesitated to give it to her though, as a result of her emotions.

"Why did you contaminate my evidence Booth!?" she demanded fiercely. Snatching it out of his hands; she was tempted to slap him in the face.

How did you know it was evidence?" he asked defensively.

She glared at him, "Booth, I saw the paper there in his pocket." she sighed, watching him move around the room with his hands in his pockets.

Her eyes scanned the paper with proper care, otherness trying to keep her eyes still on the paper. As she read it, her face began to get red with anger. Within her rosy cheeks she looked up at Booth with a half smile; storming out of her office.

"Bones!" Booth yelled, going after her. When he caught up to her she began to focus on Sully's dead body. "Bones what are you doing?" he asked with his hands on his 'cocky belt'.

She didn't look at him, but did manage to listen to him. "I am finding out what killed Sully, Booth what do you think I am doing."

He sighed and looked up to see the entire team around Brennan and him. "Well there are the squints."

"You aren't doing this alone," said Angela slightly.

Brennan smiled, as she looked up at her four friends.

"Alright," she said putting her gloves on, with a deep and angry sigh, she wanted to nail the animal that had done this to Sully. "Angela do you still have the-..." she paused when Angela had given the skull to her. "Thanks Angela."

"I'll just wait over here." Booth said putting his hands in his pockets becoming bored.  


* * *

"The mandible seems to be broken," Brennan said placing her finger by the hole that the bullet had made. "did you think he was shot Cam?" she asked looking next to her.

Cam looked at Brennan, "Yes, Dr. Brennan, you see here where the tissue was scared. The direction the bullet had made was clearly going to destroy every ounce of muscle and part of the bone."

"And, the body seems to have been dead for at least four days." Hodgins said interrupting the two. He carefully walked down a platform and started to talk some more. "The maggots that were on the remaining tissue were infected with a poison called Cyanide."

Brennan looked at him awkwardly. "You mean, he had been buying contaminated fish, being sold illegally?"

He nodded, "The victim was indeed eating some before his accident, or other then that he might have been out of food. Or he without knowing used it to get fish to eat. Other wise the maggots wouldn't have caught the infection from the toxin." he found himself almost impressed. "Cyanide is used to capture fish and different coal from the Philippines, Caribbean's, and Indonesia. He must have just left to come back here before he died."

"But why would someone just get it without knowing how to use it?" Angela asked.

"A lot of fishermen used it to catch fish, pet stores would also use it to send their caught fish out to shops." Brennan said not fully understanding why Sully would have done this. "Or unless he could have been captured by someone?" she said feeling a little anxious.

"I don't know, it seems weird." Cam said beginning to study he body just a little. "I'll have a look at the stomach and see if he did eat something rather disgusted with fish poison."

"Maybe the victim was forced to eat the reefs, and fish from pirates?" Hodgins asked being his goofy self.

Brennan looked at Angela and then Cam, they rolled their eyes; Brennan could hear Booth behind her.

"Bones!" he said catching his breath. "I found a man that says he had seen the boat on TV, and he knows someone that worked with Sully before he got killed." he said grabbing her arm with much hassle.

"You guys search more on what the toxin peroxide was used for!" she said struggling to turn around to talk to them. "call me if you find anything useful!"

"We are on it Dr. Brennan." said Cam slightly removing the stomach from the body.

Booth and Brennan began their wild goose chase with finding the same man, who had claims to had seen the boat four days ago.  


* * *


	4. Are Feelings?

* * *

_Chapter four: - Are Feelings_

* * *

The car's wheels made its final dash towards the counseling area, disappointed and angrier then before. Brennan felt an urge to argue about going to see Sweets this time. Never the less, that she had ever complained about going to see him before. She rolled her eyes slightly and took a deep breath. She looked up at Booth, and said, "Why do we have to see him this time Booth? He used us the last time we let him observe us." she said watching him altogether.

He looked at her more irritated then she did, "I have no idea Bones." he said snippily. "he just wants us to do something for him, which I hate everything he says."

"Yeah." she said happily agreeing to him, "he is a complete waste of time, all psychiatrists are." she looked out the window and then back at Booth smiling. "How about we tease him this time?"

He looked at her sarcastically, "Why would we want to do that Bones?"

She looked up and bit her lip "Well, Booth all of them seem to have no sense of their knowledge of leaving people alone. Should they just mind their own business?" she asked waiting for his answer.

He looked at her again with the same wondering face. "Bones, Bones, Bones." he said starting to laugh.

"What?" she said distressed. "why are you laughing at me?"

He sighed and laughed a little. "You need to accept that they are trying to help you."

"Well," she said trying to stop her harsh tone that she thought would attack him. "You don't like them as much as me." she said victoriously.

"Alright Bones, you see they do their jobs trying to identify what is wrong with you, then they just help you from there."

She looked at him more confused then before. "I don't know what that means."

"It means they want to help Bones. By running your life." he said laughing just a little, trying to make her see his humorous joke.

"Your sense of humor is not very appealing." she said not looking at him any longer but out the window.

"Forget it Bones." he said taking the wheel to a turn right on the intersection. 'You need to lighten up just a little for me Bones.'  


* * *

"There appears to be a small hole by the earlobe," Cam said as Angela and Hodgins stood besides her wanting to help. "he might have been stabbed by something sharp in there."

"What sick freak would do something like this to a man?" Angela asked walking a few feet away.

"Who ever did this really wanted him dead." Hodgins said stepping toward Cam. "You know girls. I still think some pirates killed the poor guy."

They looked at him with disbelief.

"You really need to stop with the aliens and pirate analysis for now Jack." Angela said, "It's really, well....... weird."

"Yeah, I get it...." he said even more disappointed now then ever." Anyways, the hole seems to be at a sixty degree angle right aside from the back of the neck."

"So, you're saying?" Angela said waiting for Hodgins to finish his sentence.

He looked at both of them, who seemed to provide their full attention to him, smiling he said, "The killer, or killers must have been hiding something that Sully saw, that was apparently illegal in the United States; so, when he spotted them with a cell phone about ready to report them for using the toxin they must have freaked."

"Brilliant job Dr. Hodgins!" Cam said happily, "So, like Hodgins said they freaked and pulled the trigger before he had a chance to call the FBI. Doing so, they caught up to the boat and poured it on him." she said making a full and heavy remark.

"Brennan says don't jump to conclusions, but I think we have It." said Angela agreeing.

"I think Dr. Brennan would......"

"Wait!" said Cam searching through the stomach, what she found was too freaky to say so herself.

"What in the world is that?" Angela said covering her mouth.

"I have no idea." Cam said more shocked then the rest of them.

All three of them looked at each other. The black sludge was indeed, as gross as they could assume had killed him.  


* * *

Booth sat beside Brennan, as Sweets stared at them with a slight concern; they glared at him.

"Alright, I have consent thing that I would like to ask the two of you."

"Oh, here he goes again," said Brennan sarcastically cutting Sweets out. Booth looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and said. "he might make us do something rational, in the slightest way possible to open up."

"I see, you mean emotionally about each other."

She looked at him angrily, "Don't give him any ideas!" she demanded.

He looked at her, and saw the disappointment in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Oops." Booth said looking down.

"Well, Dr. Brennan does have a point. Let's make you two open up about your true feelings about each other. You two clearly have a bond that makes a unique love interest deep within your own thoughts."

Booth laughed, and looked at his partner who didn't do anything. She seemed scared. But she knew she wanted to open up and tell him, but a part of her loved the friendship they valued more then a simple love interest.

'Well I can do that, but what about Booth?' she looked at him with glittering eyes that shined with the light. 'I do love him in a partner, friendship sort of way. But maybe?' she looked the other way towards the window. 'I think Sweets might be right on my behalf.' She began to look into Booth's eyes again. 'I think I do love him.'

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asked seeing the contentment in her eyes, she seemed rather open to the idea it seemed to him. Her eyes played with his, in a strong way that he understood completely.

They both looked at Sweets with distrust. "How do we know you aren't toying with us Sweets?" Booth said with a hint of anger.

"You seem angry Agent Booth, is there something bothering you?" Sweets said with much concern.

Booth rolled his eyes. "If you should know Sweets, nothing is wrong with me." he turned his attention to Brennan. "Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

She felt trapped, just the way he looked at her, but cleverly she understood why he was. He was making up lies not to talk to Sweets. Dragging her eyes away from Booth's she turned her attention to Sweets.

"Nothing is wrong with him," she said going with it.

"You're lying Dr. Brennan." he said calmly. He turned his attention back to Booth. "What is clearly the matter Agent Booth?"

Booth rolled his eyes, only wanting to talk to Bones, but Sweets was there.

"I cannot see my son Parker this weekend." he said looking down to the floor.

"Why not?"

"Well because my ex wants him to spend the time at the zoo with captain underpants." he said rolling his eyes, leaning back into his chair, he made a last attempt to glare into Sweets eyes.

Successfully he gave in, "And who is captain underpants?"

"Never mind." Booth said looking at Brennan. He could see the smile come off her face.

"Alright, I want you two to revel those feelings, if you would please."

When they looked at each other, and smiled, they knew what to do. "Why would we do that?"

"I don't know why we would?" she said flirting back.

"See?? Now you two are toying with me, but why?"

"Just think about if for a while buddy." Booth said patting his back hard forcing him to bounce into his chair.

"Let's go Booth." Brennan said waiting behind the door.

Finally after they left, Sweets found himself thinking. 'Why didn't I just tell her that he was alive?' Sighing, he picked up what he had left off on.  


* * *

Driving like a complete maniac Booth spun the wheel into the nearest intersection. He began to get the full attention that they were going to the dock again to talk to the man that saw the murdered victim inside his boat, not too long ago.

"Are you really going to let Rebecca do that to you Booth?" Brennan asked looking at him as he was driving.

He looked at her for a split second, then back to the road, "No, Bones I was only kidding so we can get out of there alive." he said feeling a little hurt that he didn't get to tell her how he really felt. 'If only I would have told her, I really want to be with Bones, I mean she drives me nuts but I love her.' Looking beside him, he saw that she looked discontent. "What's up Bones?"

She looked at him in a heart beat. "What? Oh, it's nothing Booth."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled, and pinched his cheek. "Of course."

Booth laughed, "You are silly Bones."

She began to laugh with him and suddenly looked out the window. She thought of Sully, when they first met.

She started to remember some of their talks, their fights, and when they kissed each other. A few tears fell down her cheek, as she whipped them away; she realized Booth was watching her. Without a word he put his hand gently on her back and rubbed it until she looked at him.

"Bones, I need to talk to you about this." he said gently, he stopped the car that was in front of a coffee place they had always gone to. But, knowing this, this time for coffee was going to be different.

"Alright Booth," 'There he is doing it again. I am really starting to have this feeling that I want to be with him. But we've been friends for at least four years now, I love him though....'

Walking into the coffee shop, and sat down in their favorite place in front of the window.

"Are you going to order pie?" Brennan asked as Booth was studying her eyes.

"No. I want to talk to you about the case, Bones." He said as his eyes never lost sight of hers.

She looked down with a distressed smile on her face. "What about it?" she asked trying to hide her emotions.

"I mean its Sully Bones," he said painfully watching her tears going down her cheek.

"I have the common knowledge of that Booth," she said getting up from the table and almost made it out of the door when her cell phone rang.

"Brennan." she said hearing Hodgins voice on the other end.

Booth carefully went to her side and wanted to listen in on the conversation.

"Dr. Brennan! Finally you answered your phone!" Hodgins said being lucky he had a hold of her. "Cam found something rather unusual in the stomach of the victim, and it doesn't look like anything any of us had ever seen before."

"Are you positive Hodgins?" she asked pushing Booth away from her ear. "It might just be something rather simple just different in particular in the inside of a decomposed body." She looked at Booth that was waiting impatiently for her to finish.

"Are you ready??" he whispered.

"No Booth." she said removing her phone from her ear to talk to Hodgins. "What does Cam think it is?" she asked waiting for an answer.

"She said you might indeed know what it is Dr. Brennan."

"Alright I'll be right there." she said hanging up.

"What did he want?" Booth asked.

"They found something unusual inside Sully's body. I am wanted back at the lab." she said rising her hand slightly to open the door.

"Fine I'll go talk to the man myself. I think it's better for you Bones." he said under his breath.

"Pardon?" Brennan asked walking close to him.

"Nothing Bones." he smiled, as they both headed to the car door. Before they could go their separate ways, Booth stopped in front of Brennan.

"What's wrong Booth?" she asked becoming confused.

"Bones, I." he didn't hesitate he just looked at her, before he could answer; she put her hand on his on his lips. 'love you so much.'

She smiled, "I know Booth." 'I feel the same way.'

He looked at her with that same passion in his eyes that she had longed had with him. She looked at him, and he looked at her; before they both had time to ask; their lips met. Not with strong passion; just a normal kiss. They embraced, as their hearts finally had touched.

It was at least five minutes before they had thought about what they were doing, they fell into each others embrace. Their tongues met, and their hearts pounded inside their chest rapidly. Brennan held on to the collar of his tie, he held her waist tight. But, their hearts ached for the real passion that had been covered by that same thing called love. They thought of their first kiss, sweet, but not enough that had wanted to come alive.

Brennan had always wanted to kiss him for real, and Booth had longed to have a kiss her. As their bodies met in a form of a hug, it was now time to face that spark that had fallen there so many years ago.

'I love you.' they both thought, and their eyes spelled it out in role play. The sky watched them, as they had their second kiss under the blazing and yet beautiful sun.

The fire that had been there for them lit a new beginning for the Dr, and the Agent.

* * *

Haha, I have wanted them to be together, but they still aren't. Stay tune to see what these two love birds will do. Again thank you all for the lovely comments and I am thrilled you all enjoy this fanfic. Just please enjoy yourself into the world of love. Reviews are always loved, in a happy and lovable form of art. 3


	5. Shooting Stars

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Shooting Stars_

* * *

With the sun shining upon them, Booth and Brennan still stood together in that same magical embrace. Brennan broke away from the passionate kiss and just stared at Booth for a few seconds. Booth was willing to have her yell at him, but she didn't, she seemed as stunned as he that this happened. Her eyes glittered with full of love and commitment arose from the heavens and into their hands. Her face leaned against his, their foreheads touched with a lovable understanding.

"Why were we kissing Booth?" she asked wanting to kiss him again.

He longed to hear her soft voice again and again. "I don't know," he said feeling a weak spot in his heart. He seemed like it was a mistake to have kissed her now. "it just came out Bones."

Her forehead left his, when they looked at each other again, they saw just a sparkle of passion filled their loving gazes.

"I have to go to the Jeffersonian Booth." she said as her eyes still didn't leave his.

"You don't want to come with me?" he asked feeling upset and hurt.

She looked down, and then straight up at him, her forehead began leaning towards his again. "I have to see what our squints found Booth. And," there was a slight pause that arose within her heart.

Her body leaned against his again, when she kissed him again, it felt as if the kiss was more powerful then the last. Her fingers laid on his shirt wanting to take it off, as his hands began to pull her closer to him. She wanted to go with him, and she always will go with him wherever he was headed; he always will have his Bones by his side. When she stopped, it seemed as if their hearts nearly stopped along with their kiss. She looked up at his handsome smile emerging off his lips. "we can still be partners." She was smiling, but nearly sobbing.

"Yeah Bones. Come with me though, I am sure the squints can manage a day without you there by their side." he said more disappointed then before.

A smile came off of her lips, her head rested on his, as their warm bodies still touched in the same way. Brennan closed her eyes, wanting this moment never to end between them. Taking in a deep sigh, she felt Booth kiss her on the forehead and then on the cheek.

"Booth." she said looking at him warmly, her forehead still close to his.

"Yeah, Bones?" he asked warmly.

"I wonder what happened to Sully, and why it happened." she asked opening her eyes to look into his clear ones.

"We will find out for as long as it takes Bones." he said promising her with his charm.

She touched his face, and kissed him gently on the lips.

She broke away and looked deeply into his strong and protective eyes; there she could see just how much he really loved her. She smiled again, and hugged him tightly. In an embrace Booth and Brennan both were under the complete love and affection of each other at last.

Just before they got done talking the air seemed to get chilly, the sun seemed to fade among the husky clouds that sang along with the birds. The wind veered back and forth dragging dust along with it. It began to rain, soft at fist but stronger as the seconds had passed.

"Come on Bones, it's raining." Booth said opening the door for her. When they departed, their bones felt unable to feel the support of life.

When he shut the door, along with his own, they both drove off. When their kiss had ended, the crispy and quiet air seemed to vanish within the crying rain clouds.

* * *

"So, what did I miss?" Brennan asked walking into the Jeffersonian. She slid her card into security as it beeped in the background. Her hair was down, flowing beautifully from side to side with a full and beautiful shine. As she put her card on her coat she paused and saw her friends looking at her with a weird look on their faces. She smiled with a sigh she began to wait for their answers.

"Well sweetie, Cam found something rather disgusting in the stomach. She thought you might know what it is." Angela said with her clipboard in her arms.

"Yeah, I know Angela. "Brennan asked as they still looked at her backwardly." What can you guys make of it?" She bent down a little and studied the skull, when she didn't hear an answer she looked up. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"It's just a little weird that Booth isn't with you Dr. Brennan." Hodgins said.

"Well, no, I don't need him attached to me." she said in her own defense. 'After all he was an excellent kisser.'

"Bren?" Angela asked sharply grasping her attention just for a moment. In Brennan's world it seemed quite impossible to predict her next move.

"Yes Angela?" she asked not getting up, but with her eyes directly in the gaze of her best friend's eyes.

"What's going on with you and Booth?"

She sighed, and then stood up with her entire body facing everyone. "If you all must know," she almost rolled her eyes slightly. "Booth and I are," she liked how that sounded, so she smiled a little. "going to do this investigation a little differently."

"How differently Dr. Brennan." Cam asked feeling a little rush come up her breath.

She looked at Cam, Hodgins, and Angela that were waiting for an answer from Brennan. With a slight sigh, she spoke, "I am going to stay in the lab, while Booth is in the field." she looked down, and without another word she didn't hear them talk anymore.

All three of them looked at each other; with shock they all responded the same.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dr. Brennan." Hodgins said.

"Why not, Hodgins?" she asked with a slight hint of annoyance from her own body language.

"Well you two do a good job nailing those bad guys while we find out what happened to the victims."

She shook her head with distress, and then she almost felt the urge to argue. Biting her lip, Brennan stubbornly examined Sully's body with professional care.

"Have you guys found the cause of death?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"No, not yet sweetie. But Hodgins has a wonderful, well sort of idea."

"What happened to him Hodgins?" she asked stopping what she was doing and then looked at him in the face.

"Well," he said looking at her full in the face, by telling she seemed more anxious then she has ever before to catch the killer in this case. "it looks as if the cyanide didn't kill him, but it was probably poured onto the victim."

"But how?" Brennan said butting in.

"Cam found something inside his stomach that indeed killed him, and the killer or killers might of spotted the victim trying to conceal the truth that they were using an illegal toxin." he nodded, and still began to talk some more. "the killers must have killed him by shooting a gun to his head, or rather then just gagging him to death."

"So, you're saying that someone personally did this to him due to him calling the fbi to investigate their ship for the illegal toxin?" Brennan could feel an exited feeling coming down her chest. 'So, Booth may be in trouble with this case without me. He needs me, I have to call him.' She took in a deep breath, and ran to her office.

"Brennan! What's wrong, where are you going?" Angela asked going after her.

Brennan found herself going straight to her desk and grabbed her phone, she didn't hesitate to find that Angela had been there watching her emotional reaction.

"Come on Booth pick up the phone," the phone started to ring with its normal and non answering ways. "Come on Booth! It's an emergency!" she yelled, and this time she felt really scared, for her life.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Angela said going closer to her.

Temperance closed her eyes, and just wished she would have gone with him on this damn case, instead of being a coward. She put her face in the palms of her hands and started to become very scared, with frustration and also scared she might never see her partner again.

* * *

Agent Booth walked into the dock area, and found himself rather hurt that his partner didn't join him. He took in a deep and hurtful sigh, as the rain sparkled just a little bit over the horizon. He looked far out and saw a cloud that looked like two people kissing, rolling his eyes he turned the other way.

"Well you must be Agent Booth," said an old sailor coming his way among the dock.

"Yeah." he said shaking his hand. "I'd like to ask you a few questions Mr.?"

"Amango." he said as he walked closer to the shoreline.

His appearance suggested that he must have been older, but a little well you know different. His grey hair seemed to be dirty, he smelled really bad, and his clothing was torn just slightly. Booth almost covered his mouth and nose when he was near. But a small crackle came to mind when thinking about his last name, 'Amango?? For real?'

"Where did you see the man they found dead out here a few days ago, Mr. Amango?" he said trying not to laugh.

He turned around looking coldly at him, his sharp eyes covered the ages of darkness within the brown smudge part on his eye. When he spoke there was a real telling that he must have had a hearing impairment of some sort.

"Yeah, he was a nice young man, he would give me some money here and there so I can have some food to eat. He was a very nice young man."

"So you are saying you knew him personally?" Booth said trying to be intimating to the older man.

He looked at Booth with a sense of acknowledgment.

"Yeah, he was my friend. Agent Sully. That's what his other friends called him." he said coughing as he did, there was snot flying out of his nose.

Booth felt like throwing up right there, but managed to stick to the appropriate questions pondering his thoughts. "When and where did you meet him? Mr. Amango?" Booth asked filling his gaze with no need for support.

He looked at him, trying to feel like he wasn't intimated but he sure was by Booth.

"I met him in Jamaica four years ago, I was forced out of my home. Then two years ago I met him and he allowed me to live with him for a while." He looked at Booth with a cold stare. "we sailed around for a long time together, and that we became close friends."

Booth could sense he was telling the truth, so he backed off a little. "Alright, my apologies for talking so angrily." he said laughing in his funny manner. He bit his lip and finished. "Did you see the man who killed him?" he asked but this time the man wasn't too friendly about it.

He heard his phone ring in his pocket, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Booth." he anwsered hearing Brennan's voice from the other end.

"Thank god you're alright Booth," she said catching her breath, her heart was now beginning to race inside her chest.

"What's the matter Bones?" he asked looking the other way away from the man.

The man was beginning to become agitated, now that he couldn't find a way to kidnap Booth altogether.

"Hodgins found something very unusual about the toxin found on Sully's body." she said looking at Angela beside her.

"What was the toxin called Bones?" he asked looking at the man who appeared to be very nervous now.

"It's called Cyanide, it is used illegally to catch fish and transport them to different areas, mainly to fish markets."

"How does that help Bones?" he asked this time sensing that she was scared.

"Booth just get out of that situation, now." she demanded.

"Bones I,"

Suddenly out of no where, someone punched Booth on the back of the head.

Booth fell on the ground, and blacked out.

"Booth! Booth!" she said not hearing his voice, he phone shut off by someone, and then she looked terrified, for the sake of her partner.

* * *

"Booth is in trouble Angela, why can't you believe me?" she said not knowing just how harsh she sounded.

"Sweetie, how are you sure?" she asked calmly. "You didn't even meet the man Brennan, how do you know?"

She looked stubbornly into her eyes with a hint of passion. "I can feel that something isn't right about that guy, I mean if he is the true killer Ange then he might kill Booth!"

Her friend looked at her with disbelief.

Brennan sighed deeply inhaling every ounce of her anger along with it. "If he saw Sully the day he was murdered, then he might have a connection to the killer."

"I still don't understand Bren." she said taking a deep sigh.

"Angela you were right there, and you, you." she said feeling stressed out with blinded terror in her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan? You wanted to see the thing we found in the stomach?" asked Cam interrupting the two.

Brennan looked at them both with anger. Rolling her eyes, she went into the interior and began to go near Sully's body.

"What's wrong with her?" Cam asked.

"She thinks Booth is in trouble." Angela said going by Brennan.

"Alright then." Cam said feeling lost, turning around, she followed shortly behind.

"Where is it at?" she asked feeling rushed.

"Right here Dr. Brennan." said Hodgins showing her a container of the strange substance.

Brennan leaned down to take a closer look, she adjusted her head at an angle and studied the piece more.

"What the hell." she said astonished, "it seems to be a..." she stopped and grabbed some gloves from the box on the table. She then quickly with her squints staring at her, removed the substance with a tweezers. "It appears to be a small part of a zygomatic bone." she moved it to see it more closely. When she put it under the microscope she found something else.

"You mean the cheek bone?" asked Angela gasping.

Brennan looked up, and then nodded.

"Now that's disturbing." Angela said feeling her stomach turn.

"Indeed."

"So, I will look for the remaining part of the skull inside his body--" Cam said as Brennan put one of her hands up with alert.

"Wait!" Brennan moved herself to the other remains of stomach. She began to take a closer look inside the stomach, and then felt herself feel dizzy with distress. "It looks as if he was forced to eat these bones." she felt her heart go into her throat. "there might be more."

She looked around for more bones, in which she did. She found tiny shards of the skull imprinted in the stomach.

All the squints looked at each other, with wonderment. 'Why did this man have a human skull in his stomach?'

"Who in the hell made him eat a human skull?" Brennan asked as the others seemed more puzzled as she was. "And, they might do the same with Booth."

Brennan looked into the eyes of her friends, and took off out of the Jeffersonian doors.

"Brennan!" they all shouted; following her as they were now on the flight to go to the docks to find Booth.

* * *


	6. Making Memories

* * *

_Chapter 6. Making Memories_

_ Alright this is set up differently, I have the memories in italic, and it goes back and forth. Please stay with me on this. Thanks._

* * *

She felt helpless, her mind was reckless, and her body felt weak without her beloved beside it. She leaned her hands on the wheel going about as fast as she can trying to get to the dock. She thought of all the memories with Booth that made her feel differently, those feelings she had never knew she had; not with someone she had ever known before.  
_  
__'You know, I'm just one of those people that doesn't get to be in a family.' she said looking down with distress._

___'Listen Bones, hey,' he said putting his hand grasping her chin gently, 'there's more then one kind of family.'_

___She smiled, and looks at him with passion in her beautiful eyes.  
_  
She remembered all those times when he was there for her, and those times only caused more pain in her tender heart. She could handle it, but how much pain if she didn't make it?  
_  
____'Marry Christmas Bones,' he said lighting up the Christmas tree in front of him._

___'I love my gift Booth.' she said with the phone to her ear, her smile was lost in his._

___'Meet Jasper,' he said crouching down toward her. She looked up at him and gently took the plastic pig from his hand. 'you're going to be ok.' he said gently as she looked at him._

_'Yeah, I know.' she said still looking deeply into his warm and loving eyes.  
_  
Her hands grasped the wheel so hard with frustration that she could feel her hands getting cold. She made a right turn, as she also knew that she might be too late to save him. She remembered their first kiss, which was warm and loving; she loved their first kiss more then he did.  
_  
__Her eyes tried to study his; grasping his attention she bumped into his embrace and kissed him with clearly a loving understanding. Instead of just a normal kiss, it happened to become passionate and very committing._

So many memories filled her heart, looking onto the road, waiting to gather herself, she thought again of how close they were going to finally be together.  
___  
'I want you guys to stay here!' Brennan demanded with her harsh and distant tone of voice becoming alarmed with passion. She stormed to her car with anger and with rage, with a hint of sadness that filled herself with doubt she didn't face her friends again._

___'But sweetie!' Angela said trying to gather Brennan's attention altogether. 'we want to help you get Booth back!'_

___Not saying another word to her friends, she took off into her car._

She started to think maybe she did need her friends; they could have helped her out a lot. Her eyes became soaked with tears, and yet again she thought stubbornly on the subject of kicking someones butt if he was killed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the dock, she was closer.

___Trapped inside a car underground she knew Booth would save her, and he did. Being tied up with dogs barking loudly and almost getting killed, even though Booth was hurt, he still saved her yet again. Their first kiss that felt magical. The many times encountered in their hearts as one, the bullet that he took for her, the time she felt would be cherished only in her heart. But without him... she couldn't think of how she would live without the love he had given her. She closed her eyes, and let out a few small cries, of both anger and with sadness. 'The one man, the only man. That I love with all my heart, I might never see again.'_

___'Here we are. All of us, basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking, "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again.'_

___'Why? Because every once in a while, every once in a while two people meet and there's that spark.' At that moment, Brennan and Booth had leaned closer to each other. They thought of the same thing after all, and hoping someday, just maybe they will be together._

___'And yes Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love?'_

___Brennan felt her heart race when he spoke those words to her; she felt her heart grow warmer then before. Leaning closer to him only made her heart beat go wild and faster then ever before. 'Making love, that's when two people become one.' he said as he saw Brennan's eyes focused on his handsome smile._

___'It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space.' she said doubtfully, as her gaze didn't leave his._

___Their eyes didn't leave each others; she looked at him, as he looked at her. With amusement, they almost seem to fall deeper in love._

___'Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close'. he saw her warm and loving gaze and saw something real._

___'To what? Breaking the laws of physics?' she asked._

___'Yeah, Bones, a miracle. Those people, role playing and their fetishes and their little sex games, it's crappy sex. You know, at least compared to the real thing.' when he said that he thought of him and her; hoping someday they will be together. They both smiled, and finished their coffee.  
And, in the court room when her father was going to be put away._

___'That's a lot of heart, Bones.' he looked deeply at her from far away, not seeing just how emotional she was. The eye contact from the room made their love shine from the heavens._

___He looked back at the lawyer, and with insult he said, 'Could Bones have killed Kirby?' he said with a pause, 'Temperance Brennan, I've worked with this woman, I've stood over death with her, and I've faced death down with her. Sweets is brilliant - he is, but he's wrong.' he watched her with an honest response. She looked at him with a thank you fly across her face._

___'She could not have done this.'  
_  
Brennan thought again of how many times he was there for her, she was near now to the dock. She shifted the gears into place stopping the car, to find Booth's truck near by. She opened the door quickly and then found herself running to his car.

___'Come on Booth, you can do this you're going to be fine.' she said placing her hands on his chest, she felt scared of loosing that one special person that she was beginning to love._

___He said nothing and just looked at her._

___'Come on Booth! No! Come on!' she put her hand by the hole in his chest, when she did; his blood soaked into her palm. 'don't leave me! Come on Booth!' She pulled him up to her, and laid her head gently on his shoulder and his body touched her heart._

___'You see! Passion!'' Booth said yelling at Brennan angrily._

___'Yes, anger is a passion! A passion for being manipulated!' she points her finger at him as they both walk away from each other._

___'No, Bones, your father chose to be arrested because he felt if he abandoned you again, he would lose you forever. Just thought you should know.' He looked at her, with a loving expression coming off his face._

_Their eyes still were locked._

_She just looked at him, and then she flung into his embrace. Closing her eyes, and never wanting to leave his arms, she said. 'Thanks Booth.'  
_  
Going to Booth's car door she noticed that the car was locked, she sighed and ran to the other end of the dock.

* * *

"What do you want?" Booth said as he was tied up to a pole.

"Why should we tell you?" said one of the men tying something else to his feet.

"Just tell me!" Booth demanded.

"This out to shut you up!" said Thomas Amango putting a cloth into Booth's mouth. Gagging him, he thought of Brennan, wishing she was here to save him. 'Come on Bones!' He put his head down, and then knew she would come.

* * *

"Booth!" she said looking around the place, trying to hear his cries for help, she turned around in circles looking in every little place she could imagine him being in. She looked closer to the dock, and spotted something into the distance.

"Booth." she said letting out a small gasp, she began to run to the object.

Almost out of breath, and trying harder to keep herself going; she crouched down by the object and saw that it was a cell phone. She hoped it was Booth's because she wanted to find him alive._ 'Please be alright Booth.' _she thought. She turned it on, which it did say Agent Booth on the screen. She started to panic, sighing, and her eyes became blurry with tears.

"Booth!" she yelled looking around the place, she hoped that she would hear him. Suddenly she stopped, she heard voices not too far away from her. _'There is someone here?' _she asked herself wondering if it was going to be a good idea to follow. Hearing them coming closer she put Booth's phone inside her pocket and began to hide somewhere.

"What was that noise?" said one of the men, the other wasn't too far behind him.

"I don't know, probably a seagull." said the other.

Brennan decided to knock them out and force them to tell her where her partner was. So, she hid by a large wooden box not too far away from them. In just that, she picked up a metal pole, it might of been a fishing pole of some sort. She wasn't in the mood to argue with the men, so she just wanted to force them to tell her where Booth was. Although she was becoming anxious to find Booth and get out of there.

"Yeah you're right Todd, it might of been something like that." he saw Todd put his hand close to his lips firmly; he wanted him to shut up. "What's wrong?" Will said.

"There is someone here." he whispered trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Alright boss, I am capable of being quiet."

"Can you just shut up!" he demanded, glaring at him.

Brennan's heart skipped a few beats, her breathing rate increased and she felt ready for a quick capture.' They aren't going to get away so easily now are they?' She smiled, and got into position, she grasped the pole with her hands firmly, and waited for her target.

"It's coming from over here." he said not knowing what he was going to get himself into.  
As they got to the corner of the wooden box where Brennan was, they almost got their guns out as something struck the first man in the face. Brennan used her fist to break the man's thick skull. She sighed in a hurtful way and gave an angry glare at the other man who looked at her stunned. As the other man lied knocked out, Brennan carefully began to get her other hand ready for yet another strike.

* * *

"So, Agent Booth." said Amango said looking at his badge and looking through his things. He wasn't willing to let him talk now. He started to circle around Booth like a hungry animal. Booth's attention was just to be quiet and wait for Bones to come. "Should I, or shouldn't I let you talk." he said with a gun in his hand, he raised it up to Booth's face, and began to study just how he was going to kill Booth with it. "Are you gong to talk, or do I have to kill you now?" he crouched down from leaning on a chair.

Booth's glare didn't leave his face, he insisted to stay quiet, but he did have a plain; a plain for Bones to come and rescue him faster. He knew she was here, because he had faith in her, and the love that they shared over the course of four years. Just hearing her voice made him want to kill the man in front of him now. His gleeful intimidation wasn't going to get him any where, so he gave in and put his head down. He nodded in retreat.

"Alright then." he said taking off Booth's gagging tool.

When he took it off, Booth decided to yell for Bones now. "Bones!"

Brennan's hears perked up in alert to hear his voice. She was on top of the man's back forcing him to tell her where Booth was. Her heart raced, but in an angry way, she was tempted to kill this man if he didn't tell her where Booth was being captured.

"Tell me where my partner is!" she demanded furiously.

"I will never tell you," he said almost laughing. "Why do you care about him anyways?"

Stubbornly she dragged the metal pole deep into his skin. Hearing him scream made her almost feel a lot better. "Tell me now, if you don't, then you are choosing to die right now." she was eager to go deeper into his ignorant man's back. "Besides it isn't your concern."

"I will never tell you if I was the last man on earth lady."

"Fine." she said with a sigh, she forced herself to torture the man further.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled demanding her to stop.

"Lets try this again shall we?" Brennan took in a deep sigh, and released the pole just a notch. "Where is my partner." she said more calmly then before.

He couldn't help but to have a slight liking for her, but he almost seemed to be flirting with her. "Let me kiss you first."

Brennan launched the pole deeper into his ribcage. She felt a slight bit of disgust coming to her mind just thinking about kissing a man who had rotten teeth.

"Alright!" he said giving in. "You see that boat over there?" he said weakly pointing to a boat with a blue pattern on it.

"Yes, I do, is that where he is?" she asked giving in, she was now very angry.

She wanted to kill him now, but didn't have the strength to, all she wanted to do was to find Booth and get out of there. As soon as she could give in, he pushed her off of him. With increasable force, she launched all of her body weight to a powerful thud to the ground.

She almost blacked out, but found herself weakened by the blow that lasted only about twenty seconds.

When she got up, her wrist began to hurt more then it did before hand.

"I broke my ulna fracture. That is just wonderful." Hearing a gunshot, she got up in a heart beat, and ran to the boat with a blue stripe.

* * *

"Just hang on Booth!" she whispered to herself. She ran with all the strength that she could lust out of herself, as she knew it; she only hoped with her heart, that still showed some signs of aggression.

___'I hope I am not too late.'_

* * *

**  
Again, I am sorry for the delay I have been roughly busy with school things. In the mean time, thanks everyone for reading and thanks for waiting for me. **


	7. The Rescue

* * *

_Chapter 7. The Rescue **  
**_

* * *

The sun arose from the clouds, the rain began to fall from the erupt sky, following the traces of the familiar glances of the widened colors of blue and grey. Time would follow those particular patterns of the darkness that would abide fate; awhile the ship would continue to fold a dark shadow among the twisted minds. And, the rescue was in the hands of a determined woman. She wanted more then ever to find her partner alive.

The wind began to pick up particular parts of a pattern; the grey clouds began to grow more cunning then before and the wind veered back and forth dragging most knowledge along with it. The lighting started to echo among the sky, as the clear ice began to fall from the vicious sky. It rained, and wouldn't stop raining until the evil was captured back into the horizon.

The rain began in the distance, the winds picked up a force so strong that Brennan couldn't hold in the air in her lungs, now she began to panic; more then ever. _'Booth, please be alright.' _she knew she heard a gunshot, but hoped he wasn't too badly hurt. She ran now almost sliding down the dock; the wood began to become very slippery. Her ulna still showed some signs of bruising, but she wasn't too concerned about that right now, all she wanted was to find her partner alive. She stopped and found herself next to the striped boat that held Booth captive._ 'Now, what am I suppose to do?' _she asked looking around for something that she could easily climb or run up to the boat deck._ 'What would Booth do in a situation like this?'_ She scanned her surroundings carefully, cleverly keeping track of what she could

* * *

Back at the Jeffersonian, the squints had made their final waits on Brennan. She had scolded them to stay put here to finish the final particulates on Sully's dead body. But all of them still stayed in the same state, most of them sat at their desks with their minds wondering, while they couldn't work until Dr. Brennan would come back with Booth. The halls seemed empty, and the knowledge began to slip through their minds altogether in with the rain.

"Brennan should have let us come with her." Angela said sitting at her desk, with Cam, and Hodgins beside her in the same state. She inclined her head slightly to a rough angle, looking right into the eyes of her friends.

"I know, but she insisted that we find what happened to Sully." Hodgins didn't seem to want to say it but he did. He folded his arms, and crossed his legs, he leaned on a metal cabinet nearby. He seemed to stare into space, although he did want to go into the lab and do more research on what killed Sully.

They both looked at him accursedly.

"Brennan needs us; we should have gone after her." Angela said aggressively.

"Your right Angela," Cam said now getting up from her chair. "she did," she saw them both give in into her gaze. "I'd say lets just let Dr. Brennan do her thing, and lets just do ours; after all she might just want to get this case cleaned up as fast as possible." she saw the disbelief on both Angela's and Hodgins faces.

"I guess your right." Hodgins said giving in.

"Jack!" Angela said staring at him with disgust.

"Ange, she would want this," he looked into her eyes with seriousness, and he knew that he didn't agree with everything Cam did say about Brennan. "let's just see what and who killed the poor guy."

"No, I know Brennan, and she . . . she." Angela found herself giving in right away. She threw her hands surrendering, as Cam crossed her arms.

"Alright let's get to the lab." Cam went out the door, and so did Angela and Hodgins.

* * *

"So the levels of decomp would suggest what?" asked Cam squinting down to see the body further. Her gloves touched the tip of the face.

"Well, the maggots did eat a number of it." Hodgins said gathering his papers from his earlier findings.

Cam looked at him, with sarcasm driving from her face. "I don't think pirates killed him Dr. Hodgins." she said laughing slightly.

"I wasn't going to say that," he said defensively. "I am suggesting that he might have eaten something that evening, and-."

"What the hell?" Cam said pulling something off from out of Sully's decomposing clothing.

"Skin?" he said feeling sick to his stomach.

"Indeed." she said looking at him with full oddness emerging from her eyes.

"The victim might have been fighting," he said grasping his logic once more. He touched his chin slightly and his world lit up for a minute. "he might have had a knife with him," he stopped as Cam was nodding with agreed smile coming off her face. "someone was going to kill him, so he decided to try killing his killer with the small dagger and along with that he ends up having some of the killer's skin on him? That just doesn't make any sense what so ever." he said feeling confused.

"It does," Cam said. "I'll have Angela do a sketch on it later."

"That is a good idea." Hodgins said walking away from her.

"Oh, and Dr. Hodgins!"

"Yes?" he said turning around quickly.

"Nice work on your analysis." she said smiling.

"Thank you." he nodded and found himself walking off to his work station.

She began to work on his body some more, picking up her tweezers and carefully adjusting them to fit the angle of her view. She began to think that Hodgins was right. First he had a bullet shot into his shoulder, then he had his ulna fracture broken, he was gagged with fish toxins and now what? She took in a deep and dreadful breath, and exhaled with full moderation on this whole case. Deep in her heart she felt bad for Brennan for having to live through it.

* * *

Angela sat in Brennan's office, waiting for her to get back. She felt a large amount of stress fill her heart when thinking of what emotions she was going to abolish in seeing her best friend in tears. She crossed her legs, and tried to think more positively but she knew she couldn't because she was just too hyped at the idea of seeing Brennan and Booth arm to arm safe. She was worried, and to think every possible outcome on which she agreed to herself to just stay quiet if something did happen to Booth.

The intense winds that emerged from the cracks of the windows made it strong enough to enlarge the space for logic. She rubbed her face with her hands, not wanting to think any more on her friends.

"Excuse me? Dr. Brennan?" asked a woman walking close to the door.

Angela looked up, and shook her head. "Oh, no, I am Dr. Montenegro." she said politely.

She studied the woman, she seemed smart, aware of her accomplishments and standards as an 'assistant' figure in mind. Her long red hair made her beautiful blue eyes stand out with her angelic expression made her almost seem to be very intelligent.

"Please, I am very sorry Dr. Montenegro. Do you know where Dr. Brennan is?" she asked back politely.

Angela looked at her and smiled, she went up to her and said, and "She is working on a case at the moment, Did you want me to tell her something?" she couldn't help but to feel a bit curious.

"No, that is alright, I can wait for her."

Angela felt a little stubbornness within her tone of voice.

"Are you sure? I am sorry to ask; but what are you here for?"

She looked at Angela shocked she didn't mention why she was there.

"My name is Aubrey Eddy, I wanted to sign up to be Dr. Brennan's new assistant." her eyes widened like she said something wrong.

"Alright I see." Angela said making her feel more welcome.

Dr. Eddy smiled, "Then could I stay in here and talk to you?" she asked politely and also very friendly.

Angela smiled, and showed her to Brennan's couch, they both smiled at each other and began to talk some more.

* * *

Brennan found herself forming a headache, she tried to hide herself among the darkness that consumed each speck of life. She moved closer toward the large barrows of different chemicals and other fishing equipment. Her hand touched the narrow part of the wooden box, as she swayed her body into a narrow inclined area far off from eye sight. Her mind became filled with stubborn hunger as she began to feel the ease of catching the men that had Booth imprisoned. She found herself hearing voices from the other end of the hall way, as a result she quickly knelt down beside her.

"What do they want now?" she said quietly to herself, she was now at the far end of the wooden box feeling something stabbing her in the back.

Slowly turning around, Brennan took it out from behind her and began to study it some more. It was a recorder, one used by the FBI. She took in a breath, and at heart knew who it had belonged to.

Hearing the voices coming more distant, she put the recorder into her pocket, and began to listen, they were right beside where she was hiding; she felt her heart sink into her blood.

"The woman attacked both of us; she came out of no where and knocked Todd on his butt!" Will said feeling the sense of defeat under his tone of voice.

Brennan couldn't help but to listen in on their conversation, although her heart skipped millions of beats, kneeling down her ulna still in the same state it had been for a while, she almost made a small cry of pain as she moved though her hiding place.

"Are you certain?" Amango asked feeling a bit unrevised.

"I am sir."

They slowly moved away from that area, yelling at each other with a large determination on what to do with Booth altogether. Brennan moved quickly out of her hiding place and followed. Making no noise to distract them, she quickly moved from shadow to shadow, in which made her even more angry.

"Alright." he said holding his breath, he stopped, and looked at his target with an unwanted glare of passion to kill the man now; he was now turning his attention to Booth.

Brennan's eyes widened when seeing her best friend tied up, she slowly and cleverly moved from shadow to shadow yet again to find a good spot to fight them, and she knew just where to go. Her eyes light up when seeing an abandoned spot among a pile of fishing poles. She made a fast get away to the fishing poles.

Booth lied there wounded, his shoulder bleeding uncontrollably. He was in pain, but he now knew Bones was here to save him._ 'Come on Bones!'_ he let a few tears fade away on his face, not allowing the men to see his anger and pain.

"Should I force you to talk or do I have to gag you again?" he asked feeling a slight urge to kill him right there.

Booth didn't answer. Still motionless like before, he wanted to kill the men more then they wanted to do with him. He closed his eyes, now waiting to die. But, his courage was heavily waiting on his partner, who was coming.

Brennan found a way to avoid the subject of letting her partner get hurt by this ignorant man, she was getting annoyed with him already, and she didn't even know him. She knew what to do now, and she wasn't going to let a group of killers on the loose. She made her way to another pile of fishing poles and decided to strike at them over there.

"Alright then," he said raising the gun to his forehead. He almost pulled the trigger when someone hit him in the back with a metal object.

He let out a small cry, as Booth opened his eyes to see who had just saved him. It was Brennan. She was close to Booth, not paying too much attention to him at the moment. Now, she was concerned with only killing the man in front of her right now.

Amango looked at her from the ground. His eyes were wide with rage and with anger. He raised his gun to her face, as he did, she flung the metal to his hand; hearing it snap along with his wrist. "If you had any logical idea," she paused and turned around to Booth and smiled. "you wouldn't kill an FBI agent." she watched the man coldly on the ground, not moving, but angrily making his way to his gun.

She moved closer to Booth, and began to untie the cloth between his mouth. The tears fell down his face, he felt embarrassed, but it was worth it because she was scared as well. Their eyes met, as Amgano came out from behind her.

"Bones!" Booth said yelled, he felt his strength weaken from inside him.

She looked back furiously, swinging the metal object into his skull; she heard his spine snap and knew it was over. She faced the other man, and saw him running off into the distance.

"Coward!" she yelled leaving Booth's side for a split second.

She began to run after him with rage, but something stopped her, Booth. She didn't want to leave him here, and risk loosing him. It was either, him or catch one of Sully's killers. She hesitated for a moment and knew Booth would be angry with her later. So, she ran back to Booth, rubbing her wrist, and knew that it was going to be hard to work with only one hand.

"Booth…" she said with a long and happy sigh; she was very happy to see him alive.

"Bones." he said weakly.

"Hang in there," she said pulling his body toward her, she untied the ropes, knowing that he would fall on her. She didn't care; she would help him along the way, if it meant her death. "everything is going to be alright." she said gently resting her head on his. They felt like one being at the moment.

"What happened to you shoulder, Booth?" she asked with her heart skipping a beat.

He looked at his shoulder, and looked down, "He shot me, but I will live." she let out a small laugh, and put her forehead on his. He looked at her wrist not moving. "is your wrist broken?" he asked looking up into her sparkling blue eyes.

"No, it isn't broken Booth, it is just bruised." she said as her head remained on his forehead slightly.

"Thanks Bones." he said as she hushed him.

She looked at him with her eyes that sparkled with satisfaction. With the sounds of cops behind them, they knew that with their friendship was just too strong to withstand another betrayal.

His eyes still were locked on hers and with a smile, he gently kissed her on the lips.

Their lips departed, as Booth and Brennan both supported each other to the nearby ambulance.

The rain began to become worse, but with both of them together, they began to realize what it really meant to be in love with your best friend.

* * *

**Alright, I have to say I am sorry for the delay! I really do, I had it done since Saturday and I could not get on my internet. Well, things happen for a reason, please stay tune for more, and I hope you like this story. Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Dr Eddy?

* * *

_Chapter 8. - Dr. Eddy  
beta - Jodie - thanks so much for helping me. __**  
**_

* * *

The sky embraced the clouds as both Brennan and Booth lie in the back of the truck. The smell of the sea inspires the safest marks of hope while the pass of the sun will soon shine and bring a new leap of courage among them all. They sat still and quiet; as the FBI began to find more evidence within the area. They placed the stunned man in handcuffs and put him into an ambulance, the wind began to pick up again as the sweet smell of the rain began wander into another direction.

"Listen Bones," Booth said looking at her.

She quickly looked at him but didn't smile. "Yeah?" she asked.

He looked down for a second and then back up at her. "You could have run after him, you know I would have been fine." he said while his expression suited a hero.

"Whoa!" she said dumbfounded. "You would have been exsanguinated if I hadn't shown up in time Booth." she should have known then to let the man go; the remorse began to fill her heart.

His shoulder began to ache, while his blank expression began to show; he didn't look at her. He was feeling a little guilty that he let her down; with a half smile he began to apologize. "Hey, I am sorry Bones."

She looked out to the sky, not wanting to hear his apology, it was clearly wrong if she let him bleed to death while she ran after the suspect. With a long sigh, as Booth patted her back she looked at him and smiled. Their eyes met for a while, "There is nothing to be sorry about Booth, I know I did the right thing." and then their eyes parted from each others soon afterwards.

* * *

Angela began to think, think about how her best friend was doing without her by her side. She really wanted to hear the good news that Booth would be alright. Every idea was being poured out of the open and everyone in the lab would be laughing slightly making funny jokes, and be bringing victims their justice within the world. She felt a tight feeling of happiness when she heard Booth and Brennan bickering in the hallway.

"I know Booth; I am tired about hearing that your shoulder hurts." Brennan said as they both walked into her office. She gave him a flashing smile and said, "my ulna fracture hurts more then your shoulder does." she tried to whisper it but seemed to fail.

Booth rolled his eyes stubbornly, "Just call it your wrist Bones." he sighed catching up to her.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Eddy said standing by the door way; both Brennan and Booth had walked to the door.

Brennan looked at her and frowned. She wasn't too thrilled to see an unknown person in her office. Sighing and looking for an answer in Angela's half gaze at both Booth and Brennan, she turned her attention to the woman in front of her. Without hestation, she didn't get any response why she was in her office.

"You must be Dr. Temperance Brennan, am I right?" she asked raising one of her brows. She brushed some of the hair from her eyes and started to smile more then she blushed.

"Yes." she said feeling a hint of rudeness within her own tone of voice. She looked down and paused for a few minutes.

Dr. Eddy felt a little ditzy, she thought of Dr. Brennan like an example of a professional lady. Which she really began to admire her. "I saw that you needed an intern to help you," she saw Brennan looking at her coldly with the slightest hint of dislike already. "since there are a lot of cases these days, I thought I'd help."

Brennan cleared her throat, and then sighed. "You're right, I do."

"Are you the top in your class?" Brennan asked with a cold expression. She crossed her arms and began to glare at her.

"Yes," she asked holding her clipboard close to her chest for support, feeling her lies becoming the more affective. Her eyes seemed to glare.

Brennan smiled, and calmly let out her breath that was pressing her air supply. "Where did you come from exactly?"

She could feel the tension between her and Brennan ease, she had been used to it before, due to her own professor being so similar. "Well, I came from Canada really." she stopped to gather her own emotions. "My professor almost insisted that I be their new intern there, but a new worker had been hired."

"Where in Canada?" Brennan asked feeling herself wonder just who she was exactly.

"Well I cannot-" she stopped, and almost wanted to tell another lie; but she knew Brennan wouldn't take it.

Brennan's eyes glittered in a cold and cunning way; she knew something wasn't right about this girl.

She stopped for a second, all three of them were paying their full attention to her; even Brennan. "He was liked far more than me, and one day he decided to become the teams leader, as for me; I only looked like the least intellagent one there." she regained her logic and realized she was making a fool of a herself, she then began to rediscover her own confidence.

"I picked up one of your novels Dr. Brennan and I wanted to meet you in person, and ask if I could become a part of your team." she smiled, leaning toward Booth, Brennan, and Angela with full support and a hint of confidence.

"You came this far to work here?" Booth asked feeling confused, "Why?"

"My professor favored him before he even met him, which made me angry, yes; but I still did the work I was so good at doing." she saw the look on Brennan's face that reminded her of her own many years ago. "He was destroying the place, so I left." she looked up at them with a feeling of sadness. "I am sorry if I wasted your time; Dr. Brennan." she smiled, and was heading out the door.

Angela and Booth looked at Brennan, with a face that said 'give her a chance.' She took in a deep sigh, feeling a little impressed. Quickly turning around, she said, "Wait!"

Aubrey turned around, and faced Brennan.

"I would like to see what kind of talent you have." she smiled, as Aubrey did too. Although Brennan still was feeling at the mistrusting side of this girl.

"Really?" she asked with much excitement. "I would like to help with the new assignment, if that is alright with you Dr. Brennan." she said happy, and eager to get into the investigation.

"Anthropologically speaking, it is not called an assignment. We call it a case." she said with a rude laugh emerging from her lips.

"Oh." she said feeling like a fool. "then the case you are working on then."

Brennan's smile felt as if it were a calm apology. She simply moved past her and Booth to sit by Angela.

"Ange, I need you do see what you can find on this." she whispered to Angela making sure Booth and her so called new intern would not hear them.

"Hello," Aubrey said looking at Booth in a happy manner. "I am Aubrey, but you can call me Dr. Eddy."

Booth looked at her with a fake smile. Ignoring Dr. Eddy, his eyes never left Brennan's back. He saw her pull a recording device out of her pocket, it wasn't too large; but small though, so it could be easily hidden.

"I can see what I can do Brennan." Angela said smiling.

"Thanks Ange." she said smiling.

"What is yours?" Aubrey asked as Booth ignored her altogether.

"Bones, what is that?" he said going toward Brennan and Angela.

"It is nice to meet you too, Dr. Eddy." she said under her breath, she glanced at all three of them hoping to become one of them, she knew that she wouldn't be hired. She always dreamed to become one of them, but no one seemed to take her lies. Rolling her eyes, she made her way out the door.

"It is a recording device Booth, you should know that." she said feeling the laughter fill her lungs.

"Very funny Bones," he said sarcastically. "

"Hey, where did that intern go Brennan?" Angela asked looking around for her.

Aubrey walked up the stairs to the interior of the Jeffersonian and began to find herself finally feeling relaxed. She was going to finally solve a mystery with one of the top anthropologists in the country. Her heart lit up, she started to put gloves on, and began to examine the bones on the examining table.

"She could not have gotten far." Brennan said quickly going out of her office; she passed the interior of the Jeffersonian and moved by Sully's remains; then she saw Aubrey examining the bones. The others decided to follow her, while they all began to search for their new intern, or possibly co-worker.

Aubrey could hear that Dr. Brennan was near, so she began to say, "This victim is a male, he suffered from complex trauma when he was killed. It looks as if he was killed through a massive amount of eating fish heads of some sort."

Brennan thought of the scenario that Hodgins had said earlier, 'he must have been forced to eat something with a certain amount of fish poison that killed him.' With a smile she walked closer to Aubrey and began to work with her.

"What is it Brennan?" Angela asked walking toward her with a smile on her face; she knew that Aubrey had found something.

"I think Dr. Eddy found something useful that may have something to do with the way Sully died." Brennan said showing no sign of grief.

"His name is Sully?" Aubrey asked looking up to Brennan, Booth, and Angela.

Booth and Angela looked at Aubrey and then at Brennan.

"Bones." Booth said patting her on the back; with his good hand.

She looked at him, with the passion still in her eyes. She then turned her attention to Aubrey. "Agent Sullivan was my late boyfriend, and we were partners only for a short period of time."

"Oh, I am sorry Dr. Brennan, I didn't know." she said offering a hug.

Brennan declined the hug, and started to work on his remains.

"Anyways? What did you find out Aubrey?" Angela asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, we can say that Agent Sulliv-" she saw the emotion on Brennan's face and responded differently for the sake of insult. "We could say that the victim was forced to eat decapitated fish heads, that had some remaining fish poison on them."

"But you are just looking at the bones though." Booth said feeling cocky.

"Booth, you can see that some of the remaining tissue left on his body had some of the poison left from the fish." Brennan looked deep into his eyes, and he shook his head back and forth.

"Also you can tell from the bone fractures, Dr. Brennan." Aubrey said butting in, with a magnifying glass in her hand.

Brennan looked down as Aubrey showed her the tiny pattern from the bone fractures. Brennan felt her bones become weak.

"It is when you have a certain amounts of cyanide in your system it can kill you." she felt her heart race. "It can result in seizures, coma and immediately cause death. It can also turn your skin pink and eventually cause paralysis." Brennan said growing weak.

"He must have been injected with lots of cyanide then right?" Booth asked.

"The smallest amount of gas can kill you in a few minutes. You see, the injection could have given him one of these symptoms and he could have died from that. When his blood was almost gone, the poison could have easily gone onto his bones" said Aubrey.

"Wonderful work." said Brennan.

Aubrey smiled, still trying not to say anything to upset Brennan.

"So, what killed him?" asked Angela still confused.

"I can find out," said Aubrey adding notes down to her clipboard.

"Alright, get working on it." Brennan said feeling her body go stiff. She turned to Angela.

"Can you to find out what is on that recording?" Brennan asked Angela calmly

"Yes sweetie, I can." she smiled and headed to her office.

"Dr. Brennan I am truly sorry about this whole thing." said Aubrey.

Brennan smiled, and began to walk to her office, with Booth following her, and sensing that she wasn't alright.

"Hey Bones." Booth said behind her.

"Yeah Booth?" she said turning around; she had her clipboard in her embrace. She was holding back her tears.

"Temperance." he said calmly going to her side. He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to move his other too much. She put her chin on his good shoulder.

"Booth," she said calmly as her arms were around his waist.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the fish market and ask around? Maybe someone saw Sully" she asked as she didn't want to move a muscle. She felt some tears running down her cheeks, and hugged Booth tighter.

"Yeah, we can do that." he said tightening his hold on her.

She sighed, having a strong feeling in her gut that Aubrey Eddy was not telling the truth who she really was.

* * *


	9. Two Bodies in the Market

* * *

_Chapter Nine - Two Bodies in the Market._

* * *

There in the darkness, as the clock struck ten, the doors shut and the wind whirled back and forth. The outside air was muted, as the wind seemed to hiss when the lights came on. Everyone was gone, and everything was quiet among the countless of shops in the area, which would make a murder happen.

He stood in the back of the shop, he was hiding perfectly still, waiting to strike at his target. His face was hidden, and masked underneath his demonic personally. A cloak was wrapped around him tightly; going approximately to his thighs. He was well over twenty, and about five eight. His knife had in his hand firmly waiting for someone to come near him.

Four days ago, Wednesday, 10:00 PM

"Just hurry up, it's getting dark!" demanded the store owner, he wanted to go home and close his shop up for the night.

"Alright, alright Bill! I am, I am!" he said gathering, and carefully counting the money.

The sound that came from outside seemed demonic, and the trees bristled back and forth. The restless encounters of the wind didn't seem to settle down; as clouds blew across the moon, and the night became even more dangerous.

There was a noise in the back that made Bill jerk upright. "What was that!?" He demanded as he looked at his brother with horror. "Did you hear that Dave?" he asked putting his baseball cap firmly on his head.

"I don't know Bill, but it couldn't have been anything because we are the only two in here." He said calmly finishing his work.

Bill rolled his eyes, and turned around to the dark path ahead of him. He noticed that the lights were off in the back room. He rolled his eyes, and began to walk to the light switch. He took in a deep breath and tried to turn on the lights; but they didn't seem to go on. He looked around the place, trying to find a light bulb or something large enough to fix the lights with. He began to scurry around the fish market like a lunatic, trying to find something or use something to make the lights go on. When doing so he didn't realize he was thrashing every thing around trying to find what he was looking for. Suddenly, he stopped. There seemed to be someone in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked feeling a little anxious.

He didn't seem to say anything, he just looked at him. He was wearing all black, with a knife on his hand.

"Do you understand a word I am saying?" Bill asked getting annoyed.

There was a pause.

"What the hell." he said looking around the room, as he looked around; the lights began to flicker on and off.

The man was coming near Bill now, with seemed to be the knife in his right hand tightly.

He tried to study the way he walked, the way he looked; but failure only brought him to his death.

In the darkness the killer came closer and closer to his victim. He was coming and Bill knew it.

"Alright Dave, that is enough!" he yelled, but didn't seem to have any affect on his life right about now.

Then, the killer pounced on Bill, and killed him. Without hesitation, there was a victorious kill.

There Bill was, lying there; in his own blood.

"Bill!" said Dave running to the back room, when he heard his brother screaming, the lights were flashing with danger, which was only going to get worse.

He panicked when seeing his brother beside the wall; he quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. But, as he did, it seemed to be thrown out across the room.

Dave quickly looked in front of him, and screamed. The killer began to slice his throat with the knife.

* * *

The car made its way running through the streets, the air was clear, but the wind had ceased and everything around it had become quiet and less destructive. Booth sat next to Brennan in the passenger seat, not liking it one bit. Brennan was driving swiftly to the crime scene.

"I don't see how another dead body could be found by the fishermen's market." Brennan said eying Booth.

Booth looked at her with a sigh, "There are crazy people Bones, and besides there were two."

Brennan looked at him, and back at the road. "I still have a bad idea about that new intern."

Booth looked out the window, and he wasn't looking at her. "Why is that Bones?"

She glanced at him, "Well, her analysis isn't very accurate. Her logical explanations could use improvement. I think she needs to work on her expertise."

Booth shook his head.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Bones you complemented her, and told her she was alright." he said facing her.

She felt the tug of triumph come over her. "Well, she was alright, but she had her weak points on the remains." she focused back on the road. "She needs to work on how she is going to express her findings."

"But you were impressed, Bones. Weren't you?"

"Not entirely Booth, she should some obvious signs of weakness in her findings." she found herself grinning.

Brennan knew that Booth had just about enough with this case already. She looked at him slowly and calmly now that she knew where to go from there. They passed a few buildings, businesses, and other local places. There was a slight pause among them, and they both knew that they were at the docks a little too much.

"So, now what do we do?" Brennan asked shutting the car door from behind her.

Booth didn't look at her, but said, "Bones, we go and talk nice to the market owners and ask them about Sully, or maybe about the other dead bodies we found about an hour ago. Got it?" he asked ignoring her.

"Alright then Booth." she fought back.

'Maybe it's too early for him?' she thought, although she was out in bed not too far past eleven. 'Last night might have been too much for me? Should I be the one so grouchy? Not Booth?' she shut herself up and focused on where Booth was headed.

It wasn't dry, or was it wet, the wind seemed to stop, and the ocean was silent. Although, the crowds of people were around the scene, most people were having a pleasant time with their families. The sun arouse from the sky, causing the clouds to hide among the countless numbers of things that had to be done. Bill's Fish Market; was covered with a rocky surface, with a touch of a cabin appearance among it. The coloring was darkened with a small hint of faded brown, with a broken sign in the front.

The breeze was chilling, and the waves began to crash against the docks violently. Brennan followed Booth, while she was putting her FBI jacket on, while almost running into people.

They walked in to see the shop almost entirely filled with the FBI presented.

"So, boys what did you find?" asked Booth sarcastically, he was standing by the front desk, while Brennan looked around the place.

She began to notice that something wasn't right about the way the picture frame by the front desk. It was a picture that seemed to be a man in black, with a robe that was made of pure gold. Brennan frowned, 'Why was this picture of a famous robber here; in a small shop.'

"Two bodies in the back Agent Booth, and it doesn't look very pretty." said one of them leading the way to the bodies.

Brennan dragged herself out of her own gaze and turned her attention to Booth. "Murders aren't very pretty in general." said Brennan not really knowing what the man was talking about.

Booth looked at her, "He means, it's an ugly sight Bones." he said following the man.

"I don't know what that means" she said looking up at Booth as he walked to follow the lead FBI man, she saw him going to the back corridor. She then turned her attention to the picture. 'There is a man in black with a golden robe, and he is a robber.' she put her hand on her hip. 'Was the killer wearing something similar?' She sighed, and felt discontent. Turning around, she began to catch up with Booth.

When she made it there she almost gasped herself. Booth looked at her, as she looked at him. She nearly was pushing people aside getting to the remains; she knelt down and began to identify the victims. The nasty smell of decomposition filled her lungs, the blood that ran down their faces, and the weird foamy substance beneath their lips. 'What is that?' she asked herself. She began to look down and then grabbed her gloves from her jacket pocket.

She quickly glanced up at Booth; who wasn't too far away from her. "Can I get a bag over here?" she asked. Booth nodded handing her a small plastic bag.

"Thanks." she said taking it from him. She turned around and began to examine the unusual cut mark on the face, and a tiny piece of metal stuck inside the first victim's throat. She carefully pulled them out, and they seemed to be made from a knife.

She didn't look up, but began to identify the victims. "This one is a male, age approximately 30-40 years of age," she felt something stab her gut. 'Is that cyanide? Coming from his lips?' "The height would be about 6 foot three inches tall and the cause of death." there was a pause. "He might have gotten killed by someone slashing his throat in half."

"And the other victim Dr. Brennan?" said someone behind her.

She moved to the other body, carefully this time, the face looked distorted, and old. There wasn't much of this body at all, but snagged skin, torn clothes, and bones. "Wow, looks like the rats got to this one." she said trying to identify the remains. "This one is also male." she began to dig for what might have killed him, "Approximately 40-50 years of age," she noticed the same foamy material that was on the other. 'Cyanide?' she dug for her tweezers in her pocket, when doing so, she carefully began to take a small sample of the foamy substance. "he was approximately 5 feet seven inches tall." she began to get up and put the tube into her jacket pocket.

She looked at the bodies, and then said, "These two were dead for at least four days." there was a slight pause in her voice; she knew that these two might have seen Sully just before he was killed. "I need this back at the Jeffersonian as soon as possible!" she said and began to almost run out the door; but Booth was right behind her.

"Bones!" Booth said catching up, she turned and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him angrily. "The victims were killed by the same person who killed Sully."

* * *

"You must be Dr. Eddy?" Cam said coming toward her with a half smile.

She withdrew her gaze from the remains; and smiled. "Yes, I am."

Cam smiled, as the others came around her.

"You must be Dr. Eddy." said Hodgins.

"I am." she said remaining calm.

Hodgins studied her with a blank expression.

Aubrey began to put down her tweezers and began to take her gloves off. "Am I welcome?" she began to sound rude and she knew it.

Cam rolled her eyes. "What did you find on the remains?" she asked hoarsely.

Aubrey quickly looked at her and frowned. "Well," she said walking back with victory. "I know this might be wrong because Dr. Brennan thinks she knows everything but-"

"Hey, she was impressed with your work, don't attack Dr. Brennan." Angela said defending her best friend.

Aubrey and Angela seemed to glare across the room, as the room seemed to get hotter.

"As I was saying," Aubrey said sticking her nose in the air. "the process of decomp played an important role in this investigation. Cyanide was discovered within the cracks of this man's body, along with some one his bones." she felt herself become clever in her own sense of logic. She only hoped this lie would go through the way the others did. "You see," she was now tossing her hands all over the place pacing around the room. "Cyanide was found on his bones, and it might have caused his death."

"You're wrong." Hodgins said as he began to squint down by Sully's body. He looked back up at her and sighed, then rolled his eyes. "Cyanide cannot go onto the bones, it is impossible. It is a substance that goes into the bloodstream yes, but it cannot go on the bones."

Aubrey glared at him for at least twenty seconds with disgrace. "My analysis is correct, just look it up!" she said storming out of the Jeffersonian doors.

"Serves you right." Hodgins said rolling his eyes and began to finish what he had started to do on the remains.

"You could have been a little nicer to her Hodgins." Angela asked going into her office.

Hodgins looked at Angela and then at Cam. "Well, her analysis was wrong." He said defending himself.

Cam crossed her arms, feeling laughter escape her lungs. "Still, Angela is right."

Hodgins rolled his eyes and looked at the bones.

* * *

"What do you mean Bones?" Booth asked going closer to her.

She looked at him, feeling slightly calm. "Booth, you see here?" She pulled out the tube full of cyanide, and showed it to him.

Booth took it out of her hand, "What is it?"

Brennan lowered her voice, "It's cyanide Booth, and Sully was killed the same day these two murdered."

Booth began to get serious, "So, you are saying, that these two that got murdered here are somewhat connected with Sully's death?"

Brennan nodded, and began to feel satisfied. "They must have known who killed him. They might have been in on it."

"We should ask the neighbor." he said smiling.

She joined him, "Yeah, we should."

They began to walk to the front, and across the corridors and all sorts of equipment. When they got to the door; there seemed to be someone watching them. He was wearing a brown hat, he was older and muscular. The wind seemed to whirl around him with anger, and with agony. He was wearing black, with a robe down to his thighs.

"Why is he just standing there?" Brennan asked dumbfounded. Suddenly she remembered the strange picture above the front desk.

Booth glanced at her and then at the man. "I don't know Bones."

Booth and Brennan began to walk up to him slowly, wanting to ask him questions. But, when doing so he began to run. They both quickly looked at each other and ran off to catch him.

"Stop FBI!" Booth yelled as Brennan was closely behind him.

Running behind shops and running though the boats the man was fast despite a gun turned on him. The air seemed cold and the ocean seemed to get scarce. The only way to catch him now was to shoot him.

"Booth! He might have some useful information! Don't shoot." she said behind him.

He sighed and began running full speed to a boat. He saw the man that was now a shadow to his eye. The thing he could do now was to tell Brennan to go the other way. So, he looked behind him and there she was catching up to him.

Booth surrendered only for a split second, waiting for Brennan to catch up.

"Booth, why did you stop?" she asked gently going up to him.

He looked at her with love in his eyes. "I need you to stay here Bones." he said trying to stay calm.

"What?" she was now feeling hurt. She wanted him to chase the suspect further, but why did Booth stop?

"Bones, I don't want him to hurt you-"

Booth saw her finger gently pressed on his lips. "You know me Booth, I'll be fine." she said smiling. She knew Booth had known her for five years, and how silly was he to tell her that she wasn't going to be beside him on his chase.

"I know." he could see the determination in her eyes, along with all of the love she had for him. He sighed, and then smiled.

She smiled back, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Let's go get him!" she said making him regain his confidence.

"Right." he said slowly moving away from her.

Together making their way to the nearby boat, with the sun shining and the water still in the reckless state it had been for a while; Both Brennan and Booth knew that this man was not going to get away; it only made it clear that this man was indeed hiding something. Brennan was right, he was hiding something, something very useful.

* * *


	10. You won't loose me

___Chapter 10. You won't loose me_

* * *

He looked for his target, up and down, searching every ounce of the boat for his trace. Booth found himself at the interior of the boat; he was close to the end now. His back was against to the wall, and his gun in the air, he was quiet; as the waves began to crash against the boat. His breathing increased while Brennan stood still, beside him. Booth scanned the area, looking around for the suspect, but he didn't see him. "Come on Bones." he said waving his hand upright, suggesting that she should follow him. 'What is this victim hiding?' Brennan followed Booth, as his gun was raised close to his head. With each step, the wind began to play a suspenseful song. Booth began to run to a nearby door just a few feet away, Brennan knew that Booth could sense the man was near. He was almost gliding to the door, his gun in his hand, and his breathing was heavy. His heart was passionate about finding this man, even if it meant his life; he wasn't going to let him get away.

The storage room was quiet, with loaded tools and boxes filled around. The floor was a mess, filled with plastic bags and pop cans, it wasn't a healthy environment, especially in Brennan's opinion. She sneezed when she inhaled some of the chemicals that might have been in one of the boxes. She looked around the room she noticed there had been someone here besides the man they were trying to catch. She looked up and saw that the upstairs had been blocked. When she looked to her far right, she saw something off to the distance; it was a shadow. "Booth." she whispered, hoping that he would hear her. She wasn't too far away, but she knew that he was up there.

"What Bones?" he asked turning around, he stopped for one second, and realized that she was looking up at something particular. "What is it?" he was near her now, he could smell her perfume, and he wanted to kiss her; but they had to catch this guy.

She froze, waiting for the right moment to tell him. She put her finger on her lips, as Booth stayed quiet for a moment. She looked at him, "Booth, he is up there." she pointed to the shadow on the far right of the stair case.

Booth's eyes widened, he saw exactly what she was talking about. He smiled, and began to run to the stairs on the far right of the room. She followed and didn't ask the questions that still lingered in her head. She trusted Booth, and she wasn't going to let him down. But, when she got but a few feet from the stair case, her chest began to hurt. She felt herself giving in, so, she took in a sharp breath, and stopped. Booth didn't stop to wait. She sat on a near by cartage, she put her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face, forcing herself to breathe slower. 'Why did I stop? Booth might need me.' "Dammit." she cursed, she got up and caught up with Booth.

* * *

Booth heard noises coming from the room; the door was shut. He knew someone was scurrying stuff around finding something. He checked the door to see if it was open, it wasn't. He groaned softly, as his eyes were sensible and ready. He put his gun aside to his waist, and was about to kick the door down, but Brennan stopped him. He felt her hand on his shoulder, easing him from his guard. He turned and faced her. "What is the matter?" he asked impatiently.

Brennan rolled her eyes and whispered, "There is another door over there," she felt the hope at last; they were ready to catch him. "it's more logical to go that way." she put her arm down to her side. He nodded and went to the other door.

"Bones stay here." he said looking back to her. His hand was raised, and his gun still at his side.

"Why?" she asked stubbornly. She wanted to go with him.

"Just stay there!" he was whispering, but it sounded harsher that way. He knew if the victim were to run again, he would go to the locked door. When he would open it, Bones would fight him until he got there. He trusted every ounce of hope he had on that. He slowly moved to the door, his hand was on the trigger. He positioned himself by the door; he slowly looked at his partner who wasn't too far away. Her eyes were locked on his for every step he took. She felt scared, she felt weak, and she felt unable to watch. She didn't want to loose him, not like the last time.

'You can do this; you're going to be fine. You can do this, come on, come on Booth. Come on Booth! No! Come on!' she put her hand by the hole in his chest, when she did; his blood soaked into her palm. 'don't leave me! Come on Booth!' She pulled him up to her, and laid her head on his shoulder and his body touched her heart.

Brennan's heart skipped a beat, as she watched him carefully. The pain left from that memory made her run to him, for once she felt scared.

"Bones." he groaned, he put his arms around her tightly.

Her chin was on his shoulder, at once she felt safe. She wanted him to feel the same way she did. She closed her eyes, as some tears fell down her cheeks, Booth and Brennan were partially together, and she didn't wan't to loose him this time. "I almost lost you once, and I don't want to feel that way again." she began to pull him closer to her, feeling weaker.

She pulled herself away from him; they looked at each other for sometime.

Without a word Booth smiled; he loved her so much, that his world was right in front of him, and that was her. She had always been there for him; she had always had faith in him even though he didn't have any in himself. He knew why she didn't want to leave his side this time; she wanted to help him. A sharp feeling shot through him; he never knew he could have feelings like this for someone before. He touched her face, and whipped some of her tears away. "You won't loose me, not now…or ever Bones."

She felt herself go to him slowly, she reached for him, it had been so long ago that she did and now they were finally together; in each others arms. Her hand touched his chest, and then she touched his heart with her palm; her body leaned against his. He kissed her on the forehead, and wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly there was a noise that came from the door, a gunshot; but where? They both shot up still in each others arms. "Let's go!" Booth demanded. He quickly got into position as Brennan was beside him, "Are you ready?" he asked looking into her eyes. He knew she was ready. "Alright...5...4...3...2...1..." he threw his body weight against the door as hard as he could. The doorknob fell off, and finally they were in.

It was dark, rats every where in sight, the smell was terrible, and on top of that, the room was completely empty. Slowly making their way through the darkness, Booth was ahead of her, she was close to his back, trying to see if she could see anything. "Why is it empty?" she asked having a feeling of sickness rush through her. There was a shiver that came within her, knowing just how many times a case seemed so damn familiar.

"I don't know Bones, I don't know." he wasn't too interested why it was empty, he just wanted to find that man. He noticed blood on the floor, and aside from that, a body. "Bones!" he yelled running to the body, his heart nearly skipped ten beats at once.

She ran to his side, checking the body for a pulse. There was one. "She is alive Booth." she quickly took out her cell phone and dialed 911, just before she did, the murderer was unlocking the door.

"Bones, you wait until they get here and I'll get him!" he yelled after the man, leaving Brennan by herself. She wanted to go with him, but she didn't have a choice. Sadly, she waited for help to arrive.

"Booth!" she yelled as her heart was nearly breaking.

* * *

Booth found himself outside, following a psychopath throughout the docks. He raised his gun, wanting to shoot the murderer now. He knew that it was a foolish mistake to leave bones behind but he wanted to catch the killer. Making his way slowly to another boat, he spotted him. The man was resting; his face was covered with blood, while one of his fingers was missing, for an instinct he knew that his partner may be in danger now. So, he slowly approached him.

"I am going to be alright, I tried to help her, I tried to help her." he was panicking he reached for god to give him strength to go and fight again. But, he didn't have any strength to continue.

Booth watched him, he was very curious. "What are you talking about?" Booth asked. He felt like laughing at the sight of him. He wasn't too clean; he was a major hippy by heart. His hands were bleeding, and his face looked as if it wasn't shaved for at least a year.

The man rose up in defense, his fists were tightly together. And, with this Booth did laugh. "What are you going to do hit me?" he said not helping with a small bit of laughter aroused from his cheeks.

"Get away from me, I warned you the last time." he sounded scared.

Booth felt misunderstood. "I am Agent Seeley Booth, a FBI agent, and what are you talking about?" he still felt confused.

The man's eyes widened, "You made a foolish mistake coming here."

Booth's head tilt a little, his curiosity widened. "Why?"

The man's shock lightened with the sunlight that was present. "The last man that came here died, trying to save an innocent woman from the master."

"Sully." Booth felt a hint of hope come before him, "Who is the master?" he asked, wishing to go back to Bones.

"The master is one who cannot be said just who she is."

"She??" Booth felt even more confused then before. "She is a she?"

"Yes, filled with jealously and with anger. I suggest you stay away from her." the man began to fell at ease with the winds. The waves began to become larger with each minute that went by.

"Great, thanks, what is her name." Booth began to write things down as he kept an eye on the man. "What is your name?"

"I cannot say the masters name Agent Booth. And, my name?" he looked down at the ground, he seemed to have forgotten his own name. "I don't remember, but you can call me Jonnie."

Booth laughed, and nodded.

"Booth! Booth!" Brennan said coming from behind him.

"Hey Bones. Is the woman alright?" Booth asked as he saw the faint smile on her face.

"She is going to be fine, the FBI suggested that I look for you." she smiled and focused her attention to the man in front of her. "Isn't that the murderer?" she asked pointing at Jonnie.

"No, I am not a murderer lady--"

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" Booth said aiming the handcuffs in his face.

Jonnie rolled his eyes, "It's a good thing that she is alright though."

"So why exactly did the woman get there?" Booth asked looking at Brennan who was clueless.

He sighed, not wanting to let them know on random stuff. "She was an anthropologist, who the master was going to kill. She was so eager to do so, she wanted me to get rid of her. I insisted that she was innocent. So I,"

"Did what?" Brennan asked raising a brow.

"The master told me to kill her, but I didn't--I didn't because she didn't do anything wrong."

"So, you disobeyed your master to save someone's life?" Brennan felt something in her heart that meant danger was near.

"Yeah." he took in a nervous breath, and the case still was confusing more then ever.

"So, now what do we do Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan's thoughts were filled in her beautiful blue eyes. "I would say he should stick with us Booth. He might be useful."

Booth groaned, as he put the handcuffs on Jonnie. "I am going to talk to my partner for a minute alright, don't go any where." He nodded, as Booth and Brennan began to talk. "I think we should ask him more questions."

Brennan agreed but she was getting sick of being here. "We can do that, but what about in the interrogation room."

"We can do that." He smiled, as he thought of another idea. "And, then maybe tonight we can discuss something at dinner, and uhh then...?"

She couldn't help but to smile, she turned her head back and forth, as she laughed. "We can do that."

"Ahh, but you said that we should wait, until this case is over." he whined.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Booth." she was serious, a little part of her didn't want to wait any longer either. "I think we should wait for the woman to be conscious."

"Aww does that mean no..." he stopped; she put her finger on his lips to make him quiet.

"We should protect her tonight Booth. Besides, we can wait." she was right, but her body was literally screaming at her.

They both faced Jonnie, and just like that, they would go to the hospital, and stay with the unconscious woman tonight.

* * *

Do you think those two will sleep together tonight? Even if they are in the hospital, do you think they can make it? And, is this man telling the truth? I am so sorry for the delay; I have been busy with school and Halloween planning forever. Please review and please enjoy the remaining chapters.


	11. Friendship

_Chapter Eleven - Friendship_

* * *

"So Jonnie, I eh saw that you were a pilot before correct?" Booth asked eying him with his hands firmly on the table. _'You better not lie to me, I am getting tired of this case already and I am not in the mood to hear lies from everyone. I don't want to see my partner cry again. Ever.'_ those words were in his mind with proper care. He didn't have the right ideas pressed through out his teeth just about now. _'So, he does know who Sully was I assume, just hope he says something about him this time.' _Booth inclined his head, and stared at the suspect in the face. It was true, he did save someone, but he had something to do with the death with Sully and he knew it. All he had to do now was to get the truth out of this man. He was angry, but he was suited with the calmness under his tone. He sat upright, and waited for his desired answer.

Jonnie looked at him nervously, his legs began to shake with fear; he tried to sit upright and look at Booth in the face but he failed to do so. _'If I tell the FBI about this she will kill me, I know her, she will somehow._'He felt a cold shiver up his spine; he looked around the darkened room searching for something to look other then Booth. Then suddenly it hit him, _'Didn't she say that she was going to work somewhere important to her? Could I say something that may get the odds up about who she really is? Ha, I can toy with this agent; he is a fool anyway.'_ His nervousness began to vanish under his determined expression. He looked at Booth, and with a short laugh he began. "Well Agent Booth, I must say that you are pretty clever to ask me questions." He was beginning to be cocky and Booth knew it. He sensed that something was going on though. "Yes, I was a pilot about six years ago, until my wife died Iquit." he began to put his feet onto the table, keeping his cool. "Any more?" he dared Booth to ask any more.

Booth looked at him coldly. Carefully looking into Jonnie's file Booth pulled out a picture. He basically threw it on the table, forcing the man to look at it with proper care. "Is this your wife and child?" he asked as his eyes never left his.

Jonnie had tears in his eyes; literally going to hit Booth with is bare hands. He stood upright and threw his chair across the room. "You cannot bring my wife into this!" His fists were already ready to strike as he glared at Booth.

"Then shut the hell up and answer the questions I am asking!" Booth could tell that he was getting mad; his body language told it all. He stood up with his hands firmly on the table as the seemed to glare at Jonnie. "Now, I suggest you tell me who your leader is!" he was determined to find this woman, man, who ever it was.

Jonnie looked at him, took his chair, and sat. Without a word, they both seemed to have a staring contest.

* * *

Brennan couldn't help but to think about Booth's comment,_ "And, then maybe tonight we can discuss something at dinner, and uh then...?"_ Her heart skipped a few beats. She thought of him since they departed, Booth insisted that she would work in the lab, as he did the questioning. She sighed, gathering up all of her notes on the latest victims._ 'One of them was a male, approximately 30 to 40 years of age. He might have been close to 6 foot three inches in diameter. He loved to run, due to his tibia bone. The other victim was approximately 40 to 50 years of age. He was about 5 foot seven inches tall in diameter.'_ She began to head to the interior of the Jeffersonian, feeling content; she slid her card into the security system as it made a beep. She was happy and no one could make her feel any different right about now.

"Well hello, Dr. Brennan."Cam said calmly. She was working on one of the victims, removing the remaining flesh so that they can see the bones. "Angela should be done with the sketch of these victims in a few minutes." she looked up and saw her smiling.

"That's wonderful, thanks Cam." Brennan said looking down at the body, she wasn't too interested about finding the cause of death, and she wanted to find the killers. Brennan's eyes widened, she quickly gathered her gloves and started to examine the body. "It seems that this victim was stabbed to death. The wounds on his chest and neck indicate that the killer was hesitant." she looked at Cam, and then back at the body. "These two were not killed at the same time." she quickly went over to the other body, carefully and skillfully getting down every ounce of information as possible. "You see," she was pointing at another angle on the other victim. "This victim was not cut by a knife, but another object was jabbed into his throat causing him to suffer. There is also a cut by the victim's frontal, and his mandible bones seem to be broken."_ 'I wonder what happened to these victims.'_ Brennan seemed to regain her logic, when she studied the bones, she remembered something. _'Didn't Hodgins say that Sully might have been killed with a knife?' _Suddenly it hit her.

"What is it Dr. Brennan?" Cam said tilting her head.

Brennan looked at her without a word presented in her mind. She felt speechless, for once she couldn't figure out what happened to these victims. "Sully was cut with a sharp object around his earlobe. The same person who killed Sully killed these two." She felt herself wonder _'Who is the killer, and why did our only suspect say his master was a she?'_ she froze on the thought. 'The hesitant marks were made by a different object other then a knife, and it was hesitant.'

"You're saying?" Cam could see just by looking at her she knew she was thinking of multiple theories and never jumping to the conclusions.

Brennan looked at Cam with no direct knowledge of what they were getting themselves into; this case was just too weird, and awkward to explain.

"Brennan... Could I see you for a moment.…?" Angela murmured, just the way she said it; Brennan sensed something was not right. Angela's body language suggested that something was not right; but oddly familiar. Her arms were crossed, and her head tilted at an angle, she didn't look so happy and although Brennan knew it had something to do with the cassette she found earlier.

She tried to smile, but Angela made her feel intimidated, she knew in her heart that something was put on that tape that was not going to make her happy. She inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, trying to reduce time. Brennan didn't face Angela, nor did she look at Cam, she thought rationally about this whole thing; but little did she know, Booth was right all along._ 'I should have stayed home instead of going ahead with this case.'_ She crossed her arms, and began to follow Angela. She followed with every ounce of ideas that filled her own concern on the case. She always said "never jump to conclusions," or in other phrases, " don't think so rationally." but she did it today, and she knew somewhere deep inside she wasn't ready to face the facts of science; she wanted to be Temperance rather then Dr. Brennan.

The way to Angela's office seemed long, too long. She felt rushed, walking hastily through the corridors and hearing all sorts of knowledge being expressed manically manner. Brennan found herself rather confused but feeling a bit uncomfortable about what Angela was going to show her; or in that case tell her. She turned her attention back to Booth told her earlier. She couldn't help but to blush, her cheeks were the color as a rose by the time she pictured their kisses. She wanted to spend at least one night with him.

"Brennan ...I found this ...on the tape..." her voice was weak; she didn't face her assuming she was following her. When she turned around Brennan was almost ten or more feet away from her. Her eyes were shut tightly, her arms were tight together; a few tears ran down her cheeks as she thought again how stupid this whole case was. Her friend, upset, quickly she ran to her, with open arms, she tried to get her attention. "Brennan?" Angela said facing her, her mind wondered but she wanted Brennan to talk to her. Assuming that she was not quite in the mood to hear the tape; but the truth was more cryptic then words could describe.

Pulling herself out of her daydream, she focused her attention to her best friend. "Yes Angela?" she asked dumbfound.

"Brennan, you should listen to this..."

This time Angela was serious, in a way possible to let her friend know that everything was going to be alright; in Brennan's opinion everything was not going to be fine. She stood there, staring at Angela, trying to conceal her own thoughts, and gather herself._ 'I need to get over Sully...'_ she thought warmly, _'I have Booth.'_ She blushed, feeling her confidence at last. "Alright, I am ready." she said finally, but she said it so coldly this time; it seemed like she was ready to face reality instead of her own imagination.

"Sweetie, are you positive?" she asked feeling secure. "I mean I can just let--"

"Just show it to me Ange." she said rolling her eyes.

Angela's eyes widened with shock. "Alright I will."

They both walked into the office, Angela sat in her seat like usual, as Brennan crossed her arms. They didn't say a word to each other, nor even glance at each other. Something wasn't right about the way it sounded at first; it was almost like a fight. Then finally she heard it, she heard him.

_"You will not hurt her! You won't hurt Tempe, I won't let you!" he said._

_"Ha ha, yeah right, the woman is pathetic." she said. _

Brennan's heart sank, she recognized the voices, one Sully's and the other…… the woman.

_"You were supposed to love me Sully, not her," _  
_  
'Wait!! She called him Sully too?'_

_"You promised me everything, we would have children, and sail together... you said you loved me..."_

_"I do Izzie, I do, and it's just..."_

_"Just what god dammit!!"_ she said angrily.  
_  
"Every time I see your face, I think of her."_ Sully said sympathetically.

_'He was trying to protect me? From her?' she thought trying to hide her anger._

_"Sully, I loved you. I love you, and if you cannot accept me, then I am going to have to kill you. But, if I let you go then you will go after Temperance Brennan!"_ she hissed.

It sounded like the fight again. Brennan tried to block out the sound of the fight, but fathomed it. He was trying to protect her from what perhaps? Suddenly she had tears in her eyes, she turned away, away from everything in the world; she wanted to see Booth, and be in his arms. She didn't want to hear anymore, so she started to walk away.

Angela watched her with pity, she knew she would have scowled at her if she kept that from her, but she had remorse on the fact that she was not being a good friend about then. She looked down and went after Temperance.

She had her arms collapsed to her chest, holding back her tears of anger and distress; she heard Angela's presence from behind, but didn't budge. Carefully she reached for her phone, and called Booth. When she finished, her hand was by her mouth, nervous and helpless. With anxiety, she faced Angela.

"I'm so sorry Brennan." her sympathy took over her. She tried to hug Brennan, but she didn't seem to budge, she really didn't want to be around her at the moment. With a disgraceful glance Brennan decided to ignore her existence. "Brennan!?" she was confused with her friends actions, why did she ignore me? She followed.

Brennan sighed with distress, she turned around viciously. "Ange, what is it now?" she demanded. She almost looked alienated.

"I… I" she hesitated, she never seen her so, so harsh before, or not in a long time. "What is with you?" she knew it was a bad idea to ask her that.

Brennan looked at her with disbelief. "What?" she said rudely. "What do you think Angela." she felt an ounce of remorse and a misunderstanding in her actions.

Angela looked down, feeling indescribable. "Fine, I will leave you Brennan." she was going to turn around when Brennan stopped her.

"Ange," she said hoping she would turn around and face her again. She closed her eyes,_ 'I didn't mean to yell at you.'_ Angela carefully glanced her way. "Sorry." she sounded sincere.

She looked at her for the longest time, now understanding just how much she was really hurting inside. "Bren, it's alright I-"

"No, it isn't, you see Ange," she paused finding the right words. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you; I should just keep it in sometimes."

"Sweetie, you should let your anger out, other wise you will always be mad." she chuckled.

Brennan couldn't help but to laugh along with her. "You know I hate psychology."

Angela laughed, as Brennan went to her and hugged her in an apologetic way.

"Bones." Booth said coming from behind her. "The woman just woke up; we should ask her some questions."

She left Angela's embrace, and looked at him with love in her eyes. "Alright Booth, I'll be there in a minute." he nodded, dozing off into space.

"Are you going to be alright sweetie?" she said turning her attention to her.

Brennan smiled just knowing that question was easy. "Yes, I will. Thanks Ange."

Brennan and Booth together began to make their way to go see the woman; that may know something about the murders of the three victims.

* * *

Love is the key to friendship, am I right? I am sorry Ididn't have this chapter up sooner, I have been you know. lol. I did promise you all a chapter with Booth and Brennan in bed, and I just wanted to have a little Brennan and Angela moment. since the show lacks it a little. lol. Anyways thank you guys for liking this story, and I want to thank you all for your lovely comments.


	12. I Have Booth

_Chapter Twelve - I Have Booth_

* * *

The rain was getting worse every minute that went by. Brennan sat in the passenger's seat, quiet like usual. She stared out the window, everything about this case seemed to get harder and harder to explain. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She glanced at Booth, smiling she thought. _'Should I tell him about the evidence found of the recording device?'_ She turned her attention to the window again; she began to bevy her feelings as one, realizing just what she heard._ 'I do need Booth's help.'_

She bit her lip. "Booth,"

"Yeah Bones?" he said focusing on the road.

"Do you think it is possible that a jealous woman killed Sully?" she hesitated.

Booth turned facing her. "What are you talking about Bones?"

She was hesitent. "Angela wanted me to listen to what was on the tape and-" she responded looking down at her cast.

"Bones"

"Yes." was all she could say. Brennan felt her heart race, she felt her insides burning causing her to blush.

"Bones are you ok?" he asked as his eyes were fixed on the road. He knew she was going to be strong, he just knew it.

_'I have Booth.'_ she kept repeating herself over and over again. "I heard Sully's voice on the recording device." her voice broke and the tears began to fall down her face.

"And," Booth said gently.

She didn't look at him, but sobbing quietly. _'I have Booth.' _ She looked up, and felt herself becoming stronger. "Sully was fighting with a woman, I think her name was Izzie," Brennan finally looked at Booth, with puddles in her eyes. "she said she was going to kill me because Sully still loved me."

Booth watched her; he was now turning to get into the hospital parking lot, and found a decent parking spot. When the car stopped he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Temperance, it's going to be ok." he said it so passionately that she just sobbed into his jacket. Her forehead gently rested on his shoulder, her tears flowing down to her cheeks. Looking at her with love, Booth kissed her head, and then her cheek gently; he whipped the tears away so gently that she only blushed with a response to his touch. She rubbed her head on his forehead laughing softly.

She started to gather herself. He wanted her to start bicker with him; which he did find that cute. "You know we still can uh…." She laughed, and finally looked him in the eyes. To his surprise they glittered with love. "get things done right now-" she shut him up by kissing him deeply with passion. _'I have Booth, I don't need Sully.'_

"Booth." she said as their lips departed after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Did the suspect tell you who the woman was?" Brennan asked slightly concerned.

"No, he didn't," he was angry at himself for not getting it out of Jonnie. "you know Bones; I think we will get it out of him."

She nodded, and kissed him one last time. "We have to be more professional, if we want to kiss in public."

Booth laughed getting out of the car.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"Bones," he said going closer to her.

Their eyes couldn't help but to give what their hearts desired to hear. He looked at her with that same charm smile that she loved so much. She blushed, as her eyes never left his.

"When two people are in love," he wanted her to know just how much he really did love her then and there. "the world seems to stop."

She glared at him, "How do you know that Booth," she demanded. "what are you a psychic now?" she said unsympathetically. She looked down, and began to calm down.

"No, but please just listen to me." he saw a smile come off the corner of her mouth; he knew she was agreeing with him. "When two people are in love, the only thing that matters is keeping that one you love safe and happy."

She smiled and finally looked at him. Just has they both knew it their bodies met in that embrace; they kissed again softly this time. _'I have Booth.'_  


* * *

The hospital was quiet like usual, with all the people around the corners this way and that. Some of them were happy, and some of them were sad. Brennan tried to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to, because she hated hospitals so much. She quickly grabbed Booth's hand, as a huge smile emerged from his lips.

She couldn't help but to like to hold his hand. He was warm hearted and loving. She felt safe around him, and so secure that she took all of the friendly stares around her.

Booth let go of her hand, and began to talk to the woman at the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked friendly.

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth," he cleared his throat and glanced at Bones. "and this here is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian." he looked around the room and lowered his voice. "My partner and I have been wondering if we can have a little chat with the woman that came here a few hours ago." He could see that she was hesitant.

"He means the woman that was brought here by the FBI." said Brennan.

"I am afraid I cannot." she said sadly.

"What is so wrong with talking to someone. You shouldn't jeopardize someone's desires to at least talk to someone." Brennan asked quickly. "you should let-"

"Bones." Booth said calmly raising his hand firmly up into the air. He turned to her and smiled. "Let me handle it."

She nodded and started to listen, she was watching the woman curiously.

Booth turned his attention back to the woman at the front desk. "I know she is protected by the FBI, but-"

Brennan cut him off, "We just wanted to ask her some questions that may lead her to how she was knocked out unconscious. Could you please just give us the room number that she is staying in?" she asked coldly but rationally.

"Alright she is down to your left in room 526." she said filling out paperwork that was in front of her.

"Great thanks." Booth said putting a hand on Brennan's back. "Come on Bones, shall we?" he asked.

She smiled, as they both were going to talk to the woman for the first time.  


* * *

"So boss, do you think those FBI will ever find out the truth?" Will said curiously, looking into her eyes.

She was beautiful, her red hair shined along with her demonic personality, and her obsession with men. She looked at him coldly making her way into her bed, she was exhausted from working all day. She scowled and just put her hands over her face.

"So, what happened to you today?" he asked trying to make her talk to him.

She got up and started to unbutton his shirt. "I don't want to talk about those people right now, just make love to me." she demanded.

"All right." he said slyly, he was beginning to take her shirt off as well; and with that she knew exactly what she was going to do to Brennan.  


* * *

The woman lied motionless in her bed, her body looked broken, her face swollen and along with that she had a concussion. Her beautiful reddish blond hair was lying on her right shoulder gently. Her face seemed crushed, but somewhat beautiful. Booth and Brennan began to walk into her room slowly. Brennan stopped while she watched Booth go closer to the woman, pity filled her heart just watching her lie there in pain.

"Booth.." Brennan said softly; she said trying to grasp his attention.

He looked at Brennan and smiled faintly; he knew she hated to see the woman in such pain. "Ma'am." he said quietly.

She opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked in pain.

"Your injuries were caused by someone who attacked you on a boat." Brennan said gradually going closer to her partner. "Do you remember anything?"

She tried to sit up, but failed to accomplish that. She then noticed that they both had injuries of their own. "What happened to you two?" she asked gravely.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and nodded. "That's not important, what is important is trying to catch the guy who did this to you."

"Woman." she corrected.

Brennan reacted differently then Booth. _'Wait!'_

She studied the way Brennan's arm was moving close to her stomach, and how Booth's arm was down to his side. She tried to smile but her mouth was hurting too much. "Alright," she said looking at Brennan. "your ulna must be broken, because the way it is close to your side. Like someone or something crushed it. It might have been too strong because it is fractured." She studied Brennan's reaction steadily.

"And your shoulder must have been fractured by a bullet of some sort. Maybe it popped out of place somehow."

Booth and Brennan felt speechless. They looked at each other rather then looking at the woman.

"Bones?" he could see in her eyes that she was beginning to put the pieces of the case together.

"That's very good. How did you know?" she asked, but…. _'How did she know that? She must be an anthropologist or a grad student.' _

She looked down, and then back up at Brennan. "I could tell by the way you two are moving your shoulder and arm. You two must have fractured them. "

"That is interesting." Brennan said looking at Booth and then at the woman. "Are you an anthropologist?" Booth studied Bones' reaction, and he already knew what was on her mind.

She looked down, and then back at Brennan. "I am a grad student at the Jeffersonian, and my name is Aubrey Eddy."  


* * *

Hey guys sorry for delaying this chapter. This one was hard to come up with because I was trying to see what I should do with the situation. But, I guess you should know by now who is getting every ounce of the truth. Please stay tune, and remember reviews are always loved.


	13. Brennan's Anger

Chapter 13 - Brennan's Anger

* * *

Brennan looked at her with disbelief, she knew that this didn't make any sense. She had an idea that maybe she was the so called "Eddy" but that would just be jumping to conclusions. She had a gut feeling since the moment they walked into the room something wouldn't be correct. She looked down and sighed, studying her very own evidence that was lying right in front of her. She closed her eyes trying to focus. 'Something was not right about these women. Let's just think rationally. There are two women claim to be the same person, there is also something reasonable that one of them is hiding something. I know one of them knows who Sully is.'

"Bones?" Booth said trying hard to get her attention. He looked at her with puzzlement, he wondered what she was thinking.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Booth said still looking at Bones.

Everything seemed to fit together, but the information didn't seem to make any logical sense. She thought of the many times Sully had shown her different fishing chemicals and the other useful items that were useful for fishing. So what was it? What was the final clue that was going to give the reasoning for the cyanide in his blood system.

"Booth, could I talk to you about something in the hall please?" Brennan asked stubbornly.

"Why Bones, we need to ask some-."

She glared at him and nodded her head in frustration. "Just come out into the hall with me."

Although she wasn't mad, she was just frustrated about how all of this could link together. She began to get up from the chair, and walked to the door. Booth rolled his eyes and followed her out.

"Bones, what is it?" he asked angrily. He crossed his arms as she shut the door behind him.

"Something isn't right about her," Brennan said putting her hand on her hip. She found it hard to tell him about what she was thinking.

"About who?" Booth asked now putting his hands in his pockets.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "The Aubrey Eddy's."

"Bones there is only one-" he stopped and finally understood his partner's motives on why she had brought him out here. "Isn't the woman at the Jeffersonian named Aubrey Eddy?"

"That is correct." she smiled going closer to him. "The question is why are there two?"

"Maybe their twins, or maybe jealous sisters." Booth said shrugging. "Maybe one is actually hiding something from us and the other is I don't know.... some sort of jealous maniac that just wants to kill people." He just saw the disgust on Brennan's face.

"I don't think so," she said almost laughing out load. "You should have known almost all killers are maniacs."

"What?" he demanded.

"Think logically Booth, killers think with dark anger that disputes who they really are. Besides you should know that most of them have a potential to born that way."

"No one can be born that way Bones. Besides, I killed people, does that mean I am a maniac?" he asked studying her altogether.

"Booth, you aren't a maniac, you are a warrior that was forced to kill innocent people." she stopped knowing she loved him too much to continue.

"What?"

"You served in the military for your country Booth, you are not a murderer, and you're a hero." she smiled looking at his chest.

"Thanks Bones."

She smiled, and tried to turn the other way.

Booth smiled playfully. "You know I was only kidding, I obviously knew that."

Brennan couldn't laugh any longer, she loved it when he was being funny. She loved him, and just didn't know how to tell him she did. She looked at him deeply. "Alright, I am sorry Booth."

"Sorry for what Bones?"

"If I hurt your feelings." she looked down, taking in a deep breath.

"Hey Bones. It's alright, you can never hurt my feelings, or me." he smiled putting his hand on her chin, making her look into his eyes.

He kissed her forehead, "Booth, what would you say cyanide is used for?" Her eyes shined with hope, she was nodding genuinely.

He looked down, and then back up and Brennan. "Well, it is an illegal substance that is used to hunt for fish underwater. Am I right?"

"Exactly. I was thinking is there a local fish market in town might illegally have chemicals in their possession?" she smiled knowing where to go from here.

"Yeah, the one we went to a few hours ago-" he stopped remembering that they both found the woman lying half dead by some chemicals. He also remembered that in a strange way Bones was trying to tell him something when she ran to him.

Brennan nodded as Booth couldn't believe that she was thinking about this all along. "Someone may have stabbed her to prevent her from bringing the chemicals up to the police."

"You are saying that those chemicals were on the boat?" he asked.

Brennan's smile grew as she began to pull a bottle from her jacket. "Does this look familiar?" she asked showing him the small container.

He took it from her and began to read the label. Looking inside he saw the cyanide powder

'CYANIDE: HAZARDOUS SUBSTANCE, WARNING MAY CAUSE SEIZURES, POISONING OR EVEN DEATH.'

"Bones! Where did you get this?" He said looking at her with shock.

"I found it hidden on the ship when I was resting on the boat a few hours ago."

He smiled wanting to kiss her. "She obviously knows something about this investigation."

"I believe she does."

Booth gently kissed her on the forehead and began to walk into the room. When she got to the door something else didn't seem right. How did both Eddy's know about anthropology? She squint her eyes trying to think about the other connections of the evidence that was there. She stood there trying to concentrate on what it was.

"Bones, you coming?" he asked finding her standing by the door.

She dragged herself out of her daydream. "Yeah, I'm coming." She followed him into the room as they both began to ask about the case, and of course Brennan wanted to ask about anthropology.

"Do you know who-" Booth stopped and looked at his partner who was looking down with distress.

"You can say it." Brennan said holding back her tears.

He turned his attention back to Aubrey. "Do you know who Agent Sullivan is? Or Sully?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, he was my best friend."

Brennan looked down focusing on her voice, wondering if she should just say what was on her mind. 'Think rationally Temperance! Let Booth ask the questions.' She looked at Booth in horror when knowing that the voice did in fact sound similar to the one on the tape.

"How did you meet?"

"We were partners working for the FBI. But, Tim had other motives he really wanted to travel around. So, we always traveled around fighting crimes and other things like that." she smiled. "He saved me many times when we sailed together, he was my best friend-" her voice began to break, and she felt the tears coming. "Why are you asking me this?" she was beginning to be scared.

"Well, Agent Sullivan is dead Ms. Eddy." he looked at Brennan and saw that she was showing no sign of grief.

"Oh my god...." she said starting to cry.

Booth's eyes were locked on Brennan's, they both knew who might be lying about this whole thing. The woman in this room was innocent, and she showed no sign of guilt.

"I'm sorry." Brennan said sincerely.

She looked into Brennan's eyes only. "Dr. Brennan, if you and Agent Booth think I killed him you are wrong. I loved him as a friend, friends don't kill each other." her tears began to fall further down her cheeks. She closed them trying to concentrate on what she was going to say. "My sister Izzie and I both liked him. He was funny, smart and really fun to be around." she stopped and laughed a little.

Brennan's heart nearly stopped, 'Did she say Izzie?' she just looked at Booth with anger and also putting the remaining pieces together.

"She saw us getting closer and got jealous of both of us." she looked down again. "She really doesn't like it when a woman is close with another man. She has an obsession about them, and she just can't stop." she looked up again and looked into Brennan's eyes, honestly telling the truth. "We slept together one night and my sister found out of course," she rolled her eyes concealing her emotions altogether. "She threatened to kill me and she should have already! I really cannot stand why she would be so paranoid about my relationships." she couldn't bring herself to tell anymore, so, she buried her face in her arms and began to sob uncontrollably.

Brennan's own tears fell down her cheek, she touched Aubrey's arm firmly trying to calm her down. Booth studied Brennan's reaction; she was crying not for herself, but for Aubrey.

"Sully was a wonderful man," Brennan said finally seeing Aubrey looking at her fully in the face. She was calm and there was a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry that you two didn't spend more time together."

"Thanks Dr. Brennan." she smiled and laughed softly remembering wonderful moments with him. "How did you know him?" she asked.

"Well, that's just say he was my friend too." she smiled and nodded with an understanding.

"Where is your sister now?" Booth asked kindly.

Aubrey looked at Booth with sadness. "I don't know where she is, I'm sorry. The last time I remember seeing her was when she attacked me."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and nodded. They both knew where she might be at right about now.

* * *

I know it is a little short. I was planing to have them catch the killer in this chapter but I will lay it off a few more. Sorry for waiting too long. Please enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!


	14. Kill Me First

_Chapter 14 - Kill Me First_

* * *

The exodus clouds parted from the languid sky, the rain was finally going to clear up. The sun began to set far off into the distance, the wind picked up from the far west hemisphere while the rough atmosphere finally showed some decent light. The roads were clear, but filled with unresolved chaos that still lingered with the vicious thunderstorms that were now abolished. The danger still lurked though in the bushes, as the anger seemed to take the part of happiness. The gruesome afternoon was peaceful, but at the same time demonic.

Brennan was daydreaming at her desk, feeling withdrawn from society, just thinking deeply about this unrealistic case. She sighed leaning her head into her palms, shaking her head back and forth angrily. She though of the many possibilities of who could have killed Sully. She leaned back in her chair and inhaled loudly.

'What happened to you Sully?' she asked herself figuring out just how to think of reasoning's.

_**CAUSE OF DEATH:**_ Cyanide Poisoning and a blow to the head. The last person the saw him alive was Aubrey Eddy.

"Bones it's time. Everyone is out of the Jeffersonian like you requested." Booth said coming into her office, he looked tired, and gloomy. "Are you sure you want to do this."

She looked at him with a weak smile came off her lips. "That's good, she knows we are getting closer to the truth." She got up from the chair and walked to him gracefully. "Yeah I'm sure. It's the only way we can get the truth out of her Booth, and we all know she did it."

"Maybe after this we can have dinner." he said playfully, he looked at her for a long time memorizing every part of her beautiful face. He touched her cheek gently. "Just be careful alright?" he asked moving closer to her.

She laughed softly leaning her forehead to touch his. "I will."

He kissed her as they both moved closer to each other.

"Turn your cell phone on and I'll wait alright?"

"Alright."

She watched him leave, with her world in front of her, her heart seemed to leave with Booth. Tears filled her eyes, she whipped them away as fast as she could. She went back to her chair and decided to sit down and tried to relax.

'Why does life have to be so damn cruel? Why does it have such a heart broken side effect? And I'm I allowed to be in love with my best friend?' Questions lingered in her mind so deeply it was depressing. She took a deep breath and sighed. She turned her phone on as she glanced in front of her and saw Izzie not too far away from her. 'Here we go Temperance, we can do this.'

"Dr. Brennan, you wanted to see me?" Izzie said abruptly. Her hair was curly her makeup almost made Brennan want to wipe it off her immediately.

She sat upright in her chair seeming calm, but at the same time a little scared. "Yes, I did." Brennan's eyes scanned her nervously as she walked closer to her. Every step she took was intoxicating, her approach was making the atmosphere around the room very gloomy, and another thing Brennan noticed that Aubrey wasn't really "Aubrey" at all. She was just Izzie. Izzie Eddy.

Izzie sat down on the couch, crossing her legs in a fancy way ignoring Brennan's calm gaze. She looked up and carefully swung her hair to the other side of her face. She then mastered her movements as a prostitute would.

'She looks as if she is trying too hard to prefect her appearance.' Brennan thought trying to conceal her emotions." I know what killed Sully." Brennan said unemotionally.

"It was the gunshot that killed him."

Brennan smiled and looked at the floor for a while, then finally looking back at Izzie. "I think I knew that before, I saw that was actually the case in the first place. Sully bled to death causing increasing pain in his lower abdomen. The cyanide was used to cover it up, the murderer poured the toxin into his glass of wine-"

"How do you know that!" she demanded.

'Why is this girl so defensive?' her eyes seemed to ask that question rather then her own heart.

Brennan's reaction was subtle. "Reports show that he was drinking whine in the time of his murder. There was a glass on the boat, his DNA was on that glass, and of course the cyanide was present."

Izzie looked at her with puzzlement. 'How does she know so much! Let's just stay calm Izzie.' She took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Her eyes met with Brennan's and finally she leaned to her knees and began to rub her eyes angrily.

Brennan studied her carefully. 'Is she going to confess? I hope Booth's getting this.'

She finally removed her hands from her face causing little sobs to form. She leaned her body back causing her to sob uncontrollably. "I....I..... never get to love someone so sweet, loving and kind......." she glanced at Brennan seeing that she was trying to pay profound attention to her. She rolled her eyes and continued. "He was a good man," she stopped and laughed slightly knowing where she was willing to confess too, she really wanted to stop all of this madness. "he didn't love me, so I......I....."

"So, you killed him?"

Izzie hid her face again trying to nod she just looked back up at Brennan. "yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

Izzie looked at her with silence, she shook her head violently in distress wanting this anger to go away inside, also her unresolved hatred in her. "Dr. Brennan......I really didn't mean to kill him……"

"Why were my partner and I hurt in the processes?" she asked stubbornly.

"I'm sorry...." she looked down as a few tears fell down her cheeks. It remained that way for a while until Brennan sat next to her. "I was angry in the fact that Sully was in love with you." she was angry, but why at Brennan?

"But why were those guys after us?"

Izzie laughed in her own hideous mind. "I wanted to kill you Dr. Brennan for being in love with Sully before. I didn't succeed because of your stupid partner!"

Brennan looked at her with anger, she was getting mad. "It's none of her business what kind of rel-" she was cut off by the thought of what Booth had said earlier. 'Bones, she will say some nasty things to you. Just remember they don't mean anything. Ignore her.'

"What happened?" Brennan asked putting her hair behind her ears.

Izzie looked into her eyes with care. "I-I" she sobbed uncontrollably again causing her pain to be more vivid. "My name is really Izzie. I...I."

Brennan rolled her eyes with disgust, she knew she was faking it.

"Everyday I wanted to be loved by a man, and the day I met Sully I wanted to love him the way my sister did. She had everything in front of her, she had a handsome man, a new car, a new house. I never had someone love me like Sully did."

"Your sister never said he loved you." Brennan said coldly.

Izzie looked at her with discontentment, she rolled her eyes and whipped the tears away from her face.

"Is that why you killed him!?" Brennan got up from the couch furiously.

"I only did it to save him from my sister's lies! Don't you see Dr. Brennan! She was using Sully so that-" Izzie said disgracefully. She looked at up with anger and with anguish; getting up from the couch she pulled a gun from her coat pocket.

"Now put the gun away." Brennan said nervously. 'Come on Booth!!'

"No! You have to hear me first, there is no one here in the Jeffersonian, just you and me." she began to move closer to Brennan.

Brennan moved away, her heart beat grew faster with every move that Izzie made. 'Just stay calm Tempe..' Brennan found that she had the truth in her hands, but now her life was at stake. She swallowed hard, her heart beat elevated her chest, and her muscles became tight.

"I have a sudden anger problem so-" with that, Brennan made an attempt to get away. "Where do you think you're going?"

The gun was pointed at her, her heart was pounding in her chest she raised her hands surrendering.

"That's what I thought!"

Temperance just looked at her and kicked the gun from her hands. Fighting, scratching and kicking were all enough for Brennan to try to get away. But every time she was successful Izzie would grab her arm and throw her into the wall. Brennan got up again and kicked her in the stomach, hearing her scream she yelled. When Izzie got up she grabbed Brennan's arm and slammed it on the table; hard.

Brennan cried out in pain, falling to the floor. Her wrist was broken now. Brennan heard Booth's voice from her phone that was still on the table.

Izzie's body temperature increased. "You bitch!" Izzie cursed, kneeling to get her gun.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." Booth said with his gun ready to shoot her.

Izzie glared at Brennan and raised her hands in defeat. She didn't say anything else just give in, she acted like she wanted to get caught; she wanted her madness to be over. The tears fell down her face as Booth put the handcuffs on roughly. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and called for the secretly, he looked at Brennan the whole time as she was crying out in pain.

He pushed Izzie aside and partially ran over to her scooping Brennan into his arms.

"Booth..." Brennan said carefully looking up to see his face at last.

"Bones, just stay still." They stood in that way for sometime, the paramedics came soon afterwards to put a thicker cast on Brennan's wrist. They both watched the FBI take Izzie away, but she stopped for a second and looked at them.

She smiled grimly. "You two won't get the last of me."

"Just save it Eddy!" they both said coldly.

Brennan thought long and hard on this subject for a very long time. She nodded and looked at Booth with passion.

"Booth," she said trying to grasp his attention.

"Yeah Bones?" he said smiling warmly at her.

She looked deeply into his eyes, studying his heroic expression among her. She wasn't hesitant at all, she was just happy to be near him. "I am in love with you."

Booth smiled, he took in a sigh of relief and seemed to thank god for this moment he had wished so long to hear. He kissed her deeply, and held her in his arms tightly. "I know I am in love with you Bones." he whispered.

She laughed softly and remained in his arms, ignoring their friends around them.

Everyone in the room seemed to cheer as both of them held each other for a very long time. When they pulled apart they just smiled.

"Are you still up for dinner? It's on me?" Booth said laughing.

She laughed and glanced into his loving eyes. "I'd love to Seeley Booth."

* * *

I'm sorry! My grandmother was in the hospital last week and I really didn't have the time to write. Please enjoy this last chapter on Sully's murder. I was going to do some more writing on this story of course, so please bear with me. Please feel free to write a review. Thanks for all of the wonderful ones so far!


	15. Author Note

Author Note.

Alright I think Blinded Love is finished, so I am sorry for not saying it at the bottom. But I will say I appreciate every review and encouragement from everyone who red this story. In other words thank you everyone, it means a lot to me just how much you all like it. For now, I am writing my other story called Make Our Love Last Forever, which is going to be a very long story.

Thanks,

Hayley


End file.
